


To Me, You Are

by BabyMarshie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMarshie/pseuds/BabyMarshie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayakashi has found herself in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, no friends, no family. Upon meeting Naruto, her life starts to change, and for once, she feels accepted. But when the others start to find out who she really is, she has to act on it, and soon.</p><p>[ Ayakashi Mahato belongs to me. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ayakashi kept her head down, walking down the familiar roads of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She pulled her hat down farther on her head, trying to block out the weird looks she received as she passed the inhabitants.

"Isn't that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"She's just like that other kid!"

"Stay away from her, honey. She's no good."

Ayakashi stared down at herself, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Having just arrived and already being made an outcast, news must travel fast through the lands. She clutched her sand ninja headband in her hand, feeling a twitch on her back. She picked up her pace, trying to get away from the judgeful eyes.

"I need to get away." Ayakashi said to herself, sprinting away from the Hokage's building, towards the ninja academy. She held onto her hat, jumping into a bush as a group of kids darted by, heading to the academy themselves. She sighed, her body relaxing as she sat in the leaves. "That was close."

Ayakashi stood up, stepping out of the bush and continuing her way to the academy. She walked slowly despite knowing that she would be late. She didn't want to meet the other students quite yet, but the Hokage had insisted she went.

A child's laughter filled the air, interrupting Ayakashi's thoughts. She stopped walking, turning to see where it was coming from.

"Hey, get back here!"

"Naruto! Stop right there!"

"You'll never catch me!"

Ayakashi stood frozen as a blond headed boy with orange coloured clothing barreled straight for her, holding a bucket of paint. He opened an eye, staring right at her with a goofy smile as he sprinted past her. The Chunin ninja chasing the smaller boy darted past her, sending a large breeze over her and almost knocking her down. She clutched her hat to her head, terrified of what would happen if she lost it.

"I wonder who that was." Ayakashi said to herself, wide eyed as she continued on. She could see the academy roof as she drew closer, her heart racing faster with each step. Upon arriving at the academy doors, she could hear a faint yelling inside. She pushed open the door, peeking around to see if anyone was there. Deeming it safe, she stepped inside, heading towards her assigned classroom.

"Here it is." Ayakashi murmured, staring up at the classroom sign. The yelling had stopped after a collective groan. Ayakashi reached up, opening the door slowly. Every head in the room turned, every pair of eyes landed on the small girl as she stood, frozen, in the doorway.

"Ah! You must be our new student! I'm Iruka, your current sensei." the Chunin standing at the front of the class smiled brightly, holding a clipboard in his hand. "We were just getting ready to start practicing the transformation jutsu. Come in!"

Ayakashi stepped inside, closing the door behind her as she kept her eyes down, afraid of what the others might say. She stepped closer to Iruka, tugging at the hat on her head.

"Alright, tell the class your name!" Iruka waited patiently for the smaller girl to speak as she tried to keep herself reserved.

"My name's A-Ayakashi Mahato." the small girl said, feeling like she could disappear at any moment.

"Alright, Ayakashi." Iruka started, glancing around the classroom. "You can go sit next to Naruto."

Ayakashi lifted her head, her eyes landing on the orange-clad ninja, sitting in the middle of the room. Their gazes connected momentarily before she looked away with a small gasp.

"Well, go on. Go sit!" Iruka laughed softly, a cheerful sound despite the odd looks she got. Ayakashi headed towards her seat, keeping her eyes down as she did. She took her seat next to Naruto. "Oh! Could you please remove your hat for the remainder of class? It could be a distraction for the other students."

"N-No!" Ayakashi blurted out, causing the others to look at her. She hid her face for a moment.

"Ayakashi. I know you're new here but I am your sensei and I am a higher rank than you. Please, remove your hat." Iruka said, a stern tone in his voice despite the smile that remained on his face.

She hesitantly reached up, clutching the hat in her hand. She slowly pulled it off, releasing the secret she tried so hard to keep. Two powder blue wolf ears sprung up, alert and listening to every noise detectable. The class was silent as they stared. Shortly after, the class burst into laughter, causing Ayakashi's ears to flatten against her head as she pulled the hat back on.

"Okay, class. Settle down! No need to act like this! Hey, come on now!" Iruka tried to get the attention of the students as they continued to laugh.

_"Hey!"_

The class finally stopped laughing, staring at the boy that stood with his fists clenched.

"You all better stop laughing at her! She has done _nothing_ to you!" Naruto said, slamming his hands onto the table. Ayakashi stared up at him, her eyes wide as her mouth fell open slightly.

"N-Naruto." Ayakashi murmured to herself. He sat back down, folding his arms across his chest as he huffed. The others stayed quiet, some of them turning back around to face the front of the class.

"Ahem. Now that I have your attention, we will start the transformation jutsu practice." Iruka said, holding his clipboard ready. "Form a line starting at the middle desk in this order. First will be..."

Ayakashi glanced over at Naruto, unable to say anything. He looked over to her, giving her a goofy grin with a small laugh and a thumbs up.

"Naruto! Ayakashi! Get in line!" Iruka exclaimed, tapping his pen against his clipboard. Naruto laughed louder and got up, grabbing Ayakashi's hand and pulling her along to their spots.

"Alright, now we'll get started." Iruka said. "Sakura Haruno."

"So, Kashi. Where are you from? I've never seen you around here before." Naruto said, glancing over at her from the corner of his eyes. She stared back, her different coloured eyes resting on him. He raised his eyebrows as they moved up in line.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"I-I'm from the Village Hidden in the Sand." Ayakashi said softly, her eyes flickering to the dark-haired boy performing the transformation jutsu.

"Good!" Iruka said as Sasuke canceled his jutsu, returning to his normal form and walking back to his seat. "Next up, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Looks like it's my turn." he grinned, giving Ayakashi a thumbs up before stepping forward.

"Alright, Naruto. No tricks this time!" Iruka said, sounding a little irritated. Naruto chuckled before making the hand-sign for the transformation jutsu.

"Transform!" Naruto exclaimed, a burst of wind surrounded him as he transformed. The smoke started to clear, leaving a clothless, female Naruto.

Iruka's eye twitched as he made a noise of surprise. _"Naruto! I said no more of your games!"_

Naruto frowned, transforming back to his original form as he hung his head slightly. There was a collective groan as some chuckled at his clownish antics. Iruka sighed, continuing with the students. Naruto walked back to his seat, giving Ayakashi an encouraging nod.

"Ayakashi Mahato!"

The smaller girl stepped forward, her powder blue hair swishing with every step. The others started to whisper amongst themselves. Ayakashi raised her hands, closing her eyes and making the hand-sign for the jutsu.

"Transform!" a cloud of smoke surrounded her frail body as she changed form. The smoke cleared, leaving two Iruka's standing in front of each other.

"Great job, Ayakashi!" Iruka said as she transformed back. The other kids started laughing quietly, first a small chuckle, then a loud uproar. Ayakashi's eyes grew wide as she turned around, confused as to what they were laughing at. She felt a soft, furry object touch her arm as she did, causing her to look down.

Ayakashi yelped, turning around so no one could see. Her tail had slipped out from its holder she had made years ago after visiting another village in hopes of finding a new home.

"Look at that! Ears _and_ a tail!" the boy with the red triangles on his cheeks exclaimed, causing his puppy to bark along with him.

"Kiba! You and Akamaru better stop!" Naruto yelled as Ayakashi teared up. She ran past them, throwing the door open and darting down the hallway, away from the laughter and the pain. Naruto groaned, throwing his hands up. "Look what you did! You guys are all jerks!"

Naruto ran out after Ayakashi, shouting her name as he burst through the front door, looking around for her. He ran along the pavement, trying to get help from the others who just turned their noses or told him to get away. Clenching his fists, he continued his search, determination engraved onto his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kashi!"

The smaller girl's ears perked up as the familiar voice reached her, causing her to twist around. "N-Naruto."

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" he ran up, bending over and placing his hands on his legs as he tried to catch his breath.

"You have?" she asked quietly, her tail swishing behind her. "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay!" Naruto said, looking up at her. "And, well, I thought we could be friends."

"Friends?" Ayakashi repeated the word softly, looking down. "Are you so sure about that? Being friends with a... a freak like me?"

"You're nothing of the sort!" Naruto exclaimed, a look of surprise crossing his face. Ayakashi looked down, sadness settling into her eyes. "You seem like an amazing person, Kashi!"

"I do?" she asked quietly, lifting her eyes to look at him. "You... You think I am?"

"I know you are! You shouldn't hide who you really are from others just because of what you look like!" he grinned, holding his hand out. "Now come on! The graduation exam is tomorrow so we should practice together!"

Ayakashi laughed softly, taking his hand and letting him pull her up. "Okay!"

"Let's head to the grounds!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling her along. Her tail streamed out behind her as she fought to keep up with the boy. He laughed as they ran through the village, heading towards the training grounds.

"Alright!" Naruto said as they stepped through the fence. "Let's get down to business!"

Ayakashi nodded, grinning as Naruto ran towards the center. He stopped, turning around.

"What did you want to practice first, Naruto?" Ayakashi stepped forward, tilting her head as she did.

Naruto stayed quiet, thinking. "Well, I'm not so good at the clone jutsu, so maybe that? It's been on the exam for the past three years and I've failed it every time!"

"That sounds great, Naruto." Ayakashi smiled. "Let me see what you can do."

Naruto nodded, holding his hands up as he started the hand-signs for the jutsu. Blue chakra surrounded him as he did. "Clone Jutsu!"

_Poof._

Ayakashi stifled a laugh as she stared at the lump next to his feet. He groaned, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"I can see why you failed." she said quietly, grinning. "It seems you don't quite grasp the subject."

Naruto frowned as the lump disappeared. "Why don't you show me how to do it?"

"Alright. Watch." Ayakashi made the hand-signs, a serious look on her face. "Clone Jutsu!"

_Poof._

Three perfect clones stood next to Ayakashi, staring at Naruto. They disappeared as soon as they came, as she wanted to keep her chakra usage low.

"How did you do that?" Naruto stared, mouth open, at his friend. "You made it look so easy!"

"It's simple once you understand it. It's learning it that takes time." Ayakashi said, sitting down to watch Naruto. "This is how you do it..."

Ayakashi explained it to Naruto, nodding for him to try again. They practiced all day until the sun started to disappear below the horizon.

Ayakashi stood up, looking at Naruto who was trying to catch his breath. "I think that's enough training for the day."

"What? No! I can still go!" Naruto protested, going to make the hand-signs again. Ayakashi placed her hand over his, shaking her head.

"You're exhausted, it's late. Let's go back." she said, pulling him along. "I need to talk to the Hokage about finding a place to stay."

"You don't have a home?" Naruto asked quietly.

She shook her head. "I just got here today."

"Well, why don't you come stay with me! It is late, so the Old Man is probably asleep already!" Naruto grinned as he fell into step with her.

"Are you sure about that?" Ayakashi looked over at him, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm totally sure!" he grinned, tightening his hold on her hand. "Let's go! Before it gets too dark!"

"O-Oh, alright!" Ayakashi fought to keep up with the boy.

"We need to get a good nights rest if we're going to pass the exam tomorrow!" Naruto smiled back at her as they entered the village just as they closed the gates for the night. "Come on! This way!"

Ayakashi laughed softly, her ears perked in interest as she followed the boy to his home. They arrived at a tall building that looked to be an apartment complex.

"This is where you stay?" Ayakashi asked quietly. Naruto nodded as he pulled out his key, unlocking the door and leading her inside.

"This is the place." Naruto grinned, shutting and locking the door behind them. He pulled her up the stairs, pushing open his bedroom door slowly. "Okay, you stay here and I'll go get ready."

"N-Naruto."

He stopped in the doorway, turning to look at her. "Yes, Kashi?"

"I-I don't have any of my clothes. I left my bag at the Hokage's. I was supposed to pick it up after I got out of class." Ayakashi whispered, her tail swishing nervously.

"Oh. Well, tomorrow we will get them before class!" Naruto grinned, stepping over to where he kept his clothes. "In the meantime, you can wear this."

Ayakashi frowned, looking back at her tail then back at the shirt and pants he was holding. "I'll just take the shirt for now."

"Are you sure? Alright then. Here you go!" he smiled at her as he handed her the oversized shirt. "I'll be back!"

He left the room, leaving Ayakashi to herself. She glanced around the small bedroom, glancing at the bed before sighing and pulling off her outfit. She slipped the shirt over her head, her tail hanging low to keep the fabric down. She stared out the window, frowning slightly. A lone girl in an unfamiliar place that already hates her.

"Kashi! I'm back!" Naruto stepped around the corner, eyes landing on his friend. She turned back around, her forest green eye twinkling as the moonlight bounced off of it. He stopped, staring as she stepped backwards, lowering her head.

"Let's go to bed, Naruto." she said quietly, laying her clothes out on the floor to use as a cushion. Naruto watched her quietly before frowning.

"What are you doing?"

Ayakashi froze, glancing up at him, her tail flicking lightly. "Laying my bed out, what else?"

"Oh no. You're sleeping in the bed!" he folded his arms across his bare chest.

"But, Naruto."

"No buts!" he bent over, picking her clothes up and laying them on his windowsill. "I'm not going to let you do that. You're my guest. Plus, it's always cold on the floor."

Ayakashi's ears flattened against her head in frustration. "Alright."

He grinned, pulling back the covers and offering for her to go first. She sighed, shaking her head and crawling onto the bed, taking the spot closest to the window. He crawled in after her, his smile gone as he sat up next to her. She glanced at him, tilting her head slightly.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto's eyes darted to her as he quickly replaced the smile. "Yeah! I'm fine! Just thinking about the exam tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto." Ayakashi said softly, placing her hand on his. "You'll do fine. I can feel it."

He laughed, laying back and throwing his arms out to either side. "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

Ayakashi chuckled quietly, clutching the sheets in her hands. Naruto looked over at her, smiling gently as he reached up and pulled her down against him. She made a noise of surprise as she looked up at him, her head resting on his chest. He continued to smile at her, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"N-Naruto."

"It gets cold in here. You look so frail, I just want to make sure you're warm." he said, giving her a small squeeze as he pulled the blankets over them. He leaned his head back, resting it against the pillow as he stared at the ceiling, his smile never disappearing. Ayakashi looked at him a few moments longer, smiling as well before relaxing against his side, closing her eyes as she let the weariness she felt wash over her, sending her into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayakashi's ears twitched as she arose from her sleep, rubbing at her eyes as she sat up. She opened her eyes, glancing around the room as it came into focus. She heard a light snoring from beside her, causing her to look down at the boy sleeping soundly next to her. Her eyes floated to the clock sitting on his dresser.

6 a.m.

She pushed the covers off of her, tugging the shirt down as she got off the bed, making sure not to wake her friend. She grabbed her clothes from their spot on the windowsill, pulling them on one by one. Looking back at Naruto, she left the room, letting him sleep a little longer.

She unlocked his door, stepping out into the new light. She pulled her hat down on her head, shading her eyes from the rising sun as she headed towards the Hokage's building.

She kept to herself as she passed by the many early risers among herself. She looked up at the tall building as she arrived, opening the doors in the front. She stepped inside, walking up the stairs on the inside.

"Hokage?" Ayakashi knocked lightly on his door. "Are you here?"

"Come in."

Ayakashi opened the door, peeking her head around the door. "Good morning, sir."

"Ah, Ayakashi." the older man looked up at him, holding his pipe in his hand. "How was your first day?"

Ayakashi frowned, closing the door behind her. "It... Well..."

"Not so great, hm?" the Hokage blew some smoke out from his pipe. "Iruka came and told me what happened."

Ayakashi looked down, clasping her hands and folding them in front of her. "I suppose it didn't go so well."

He stayed silent, causing her to look up at him. He then smiled, setting the pipe down on the table in front of him. "You don't have to wear that hat around me, Ayakashi. I won't make fun of you."

She sighed softly, pulling her hat off of her head. "The other villagers don't seem to like me very much. The kids don't seem to understand why I have these, though."

"Unfortunately, the adults in this village know about it. I made them swear to keep it from their kids, in hopes that you could make some friends yourself."

Ayakashi frowned, taking a seat in front of the table. "I'm not sure how well that's going to go."

"Kashi!"

Ayakashi's ears perked up, causing her to turn around just as the door flew open.

"Kashi! There you are!" Naruto bent over, catching his breath. His clothes looked like they were thrown on hastily and his hair was a mess. "I've been looking for you! Why did you leave without telling me?"

The Hokage raised his eyebrows as he looked between the two children. "Leave? Did you find somewhere to stay?"

Ayakashi looked over at him, ears flattened slightly. "Well, only for last night."

"Old Man!" Naruto stepped forward, grinning. "Can Kashi stay with me?"

"With you?" the Hokage thought for a moment before looking at Ayakashi. "Well? It's your decision."

She glanced at Naruto, noticing his waiting expression. Glancing back at the Hokage, she nodded. "I'll accept it."

Naruto laughed loudly, grinning. "Alright! So it's settled!"

Ayakashi chuckled softly, glancing at the Hokage. He smiled along with them, nodding.

"You guys should get going. Don't you have the graduation exam to take?" he said, picking up his pipe.

"That's right! We need to go!" Naruto grabbed Ayakashi's hand, pulling her onto her feet.

"Before you go." They stopped, turning back towards him. He smiled gently, tossing Ayakashi her bag that he held onto the day before. "I think this belongs to you."

She smiled, letting go of Naruto's hand to catch the bag. "Thank you, sir!"

They ran out of the building, heading towards the ninja academy together. The other villagers watched them run past, some scowling, some turning away. They arrived at the academy as Naruto looked at her, taking her hat and pulling it off of her head. She grabbed at it, trying to take it back.

"We can do this, Kashi." he frowned, putting it in her bag. "Together."

She frowned, her ears flattening as he reached behind her and pulled at the base of her tail, taking it out of her holder and letting it free.

"I'm not so sure about this." she said softly. He retained his serious look, staring into her eyes.

"You'll do fine."

She nodded as she followed him inside, heading towards their classroom. They stepped inside, causing the others to look at them. They had arrived a bit early, so Iruka wasn't there yet. The students who were there stared at Ayakashi, frowning at her as their conversations stopped. Her ears flattened against her head as they walked to their seats.

"Look at her."

"Those ears."

"What about that _tail_?"

Ayakashi's ears flicked around as she listened to the others, anger bubbling inside of her. She growled softly, clenching her fists on the table.

"Hey."

Naruto placed a hand over hers, wiggling his fingers through hers and intertwining them. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she stared at him. He smiled at her, letting his head fall to the side slightly.

"It's okay. Just focus on me."

She nodded, staring at him with a small smile. He chuckled softly, a light red colour dusting his cheeks.

"Ayakashi."

Her head snapped up as she stared at the one who spoke her name. She stared at a boy with pale eyes and brown hair.

"What do you want, Neji?" Naruto said, clutching her hand tighter.

"I'm not speaking to you. I'm talking to Ayakashi." Neji replied, keeping his eyes on her. "I want to know why you have those absurd things. And what's with your eyes?"

Her tail swished as she glared at him, her different coloured eyes glancing over him.

"It's none of your business!"

Ayakashi glanced over at Naruto, her dark red eye landing on him as her forest green eye followed. Neji's mouth twisted into a frown as he looked at him.

"I said I wasn't talking to you."

"Well _I'm_ talking to you!" Naruto stood up, slamming his hand onto the table. "You don't need to know _anything_ about her. So _leave her alone_!"

Neji scoffed, walking past them as he went to take his seat farther up. Iruka walked in moments later as the rest of the class followed, all clamoring about the upcoming exam.

"Alright everyone! Take your seats and we will begin with the exam!" Iruka said, holding his clipboard in his hand. "Let's start!"

"I'm so excited!" Naruto grinned, squeezing Ayakashi's hand tightly. "I have a feeling I'll graduate this time!"

Ayakashi smiled at him, nodding in agreement. "I know you can do it, Naurto!"

The number of the other students slowly dwindled, leaving a few others, along with Naruto and Ayakashi.

"Next up, Kiba Inuzuka!"

The boy with the dog stood up, grinning at his puppy as he left the room.

"I must be next!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up quickly. Ayakashi giggled quietly as Iruka stuck his head back into the room.

"Ayakashi Mahato!"

Naruto groaned, sitting back down as Ayakashi smiled at him as she stood up, standing as she went to take the exam. She walked out of the door, following Iruka to the exam room.

"Alright, Ayakashi. Good luck. I know you'll do well."

She nodded, smiling at him as she opened the door to the exam room, stepping inside.

"Ah, you must be the new citizen we've heard about." the other Chunin smiled at her as Iruka took his spot with them.

"Y-Yes."

"Alright. Ayakashi, was it?" one of them said, straightening a pile of papers in front of him. "You may go ahead and perform the clone jutsu."

Ayakashi frowned momentarily, Naruto's face flashing through her head. ' _I wonder if he'll be okay.'_

"Ayakashi."

Her ears perked up as she looked at Iruka. "Y-Yes, sensei?"

"You will need to make 3 clones of yourself. Do you think you can do that?"

Ayakashi nodded, stepping forward so she could perform the jutsu. She raised her hands, making the hand-signs for the jutsu. She finished, closing her eyes. "Clone Jutsu!"

_Poof._

She heard clapping as she opened her eyes, seeing three other clones of her. She released the jutsu, standing up straight as Iruka motioned her forward.

"Only two days here and you're already a Genin for the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Iruka smiled, holding out a headband. "Congratulations, Ayakashi. You're a full-fledged ninja now."


	4. Chapter 4

Ayakashi sat outside the academy, waiting for the rest of the exams to end. She held the headband in her hands, running her thumb over the leaf symbol etched into the metal plate. The door opened as the rest of the students who became Genin ran out, meeting their parents and showing them their headbands.

' _I wonder where Naruto's at.'_ Ayakashi thought to herself, standing up and clutching the headband in her hand. ' _Did he not make it?'_

"Look at that. The only one who didn't make. Again."

"Why would we want someone like _him_ to be a ninja?"

"Just imagine if someone like him became a ninja."

Ayakashi's ears perked up as she turned around, seeing the familiar blond head. She grinned, running towards him. "Naruto!"

She stopped, seeing him on the swing that sat across from the academy. She couldn't see a headband anywhere, causing her ears to flatten against her head as she walked up.

"Naruto?"

He looked up, unable to shield the sadness from his eyes. "Oh, Kashi. It's you."

She tilted her head, frowning. "Did you make it? Did you graduate?"

Naruto frowned, looking back down as some of his hair fell into his face. "No, I didn't."

Ayakashi stifled a gasp, covering her mouth as she hid her headband behind her back. "Oh, Naruto. I'm so sorry."

"It's them."

Ayakashi turned around, staring right at the group of adults near them. They all glared at the two children, their feelings evident. ' _I understand why they would act this way towards me, but Naruto?'_

"Kashi. Go on and tell the Old Man about your graduation. I'm sure he'd love to hear it." Naruto said, waving his hand.

"A-Are you sure?" she turned back around, staring at him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Ayakashi frowned slightly before nodding, heading towards the Hokage's building. She looked back at him, her ears drooping slightly. ' _I hope he'll be alright.'_

Naruto watched her run off, the sadness filling his mind as she left. He looked up as a shadow overlooked him, staring at one of the Chunin ninja, Mizuki, that helped with the graduation exam. He motioned for him to follow, walking away as Naruto stared, chasing after him.

They sat up top of a building, staring out over the village as the sun set. "Listen, Naruto. I know Iruka sensei is tough, but he's not against you."

Naruto adjusted his goggles he wore, swinging his legs lightly. "Then why? Why only me?"

"He wants you to be strong. With all of his heart." Mizuki said, staring towards the sunset. "But that will _never_ happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents, no family."

"But..." Naruto sat up, resting his arms on his legs as he stared down at the people walking back to their houses. "This time I really wanted to graduate."

Mizuki chuckled softly, glancing over at the boy. "Then I guess I have to tell you..."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at him, staying silent.

"It's a secret, but I'm going to let you in on it." Mizuki smiled at him. "Inside the Hokage's building is a scroll. It can teach you a new jutsu. Get that and bring it to me and I can help you graduate."

Naruto grinned, his eyes going wide. "Really? Alright!"

He jumped up, heading down towards the roadways as he prepared for his adventure. He arrived at his apartment, opening the door and peeking inside. "Kashi, are you here?"

"I'm in here!"

He smiled, knowing that she would be proud of him one he graduated. "I'm going to be home late! Don't wait for me!"

"Where are you-"

He shut the door, not wanting to spoil the surprise. He waited for the sun to set, heading towards the Hokage's building. He snuck inside, grabbing the scroll and putting it on his back, heading towards the rendezvous point.

Ayakashi watched as he took off, frowning as she followed him, jumping onto the rooftops to keep from being seen. She followed him out of the village, keeping hidden while she continued to track him. ' _Where is he going? And what is that on his back?'_

"I hope Kashi's proud of me once I do this." Naruto laughed to himself, arriving at the designated point. He looked around, seeing that Mizuki hadn't arrived yet. He sat down, opening the scroll. "Well, there's no harm in learning something before he gets here. Let's see. The first one is Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Naruto's face fell as he read the title, groaning. "Not this again! It's my worst jutsu!"

' _Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu?'_ Ayakashi thought to herself, sitting on the rooftop behind the chimney, listening to him practice it. His breathing got heavier as he went on, eventually stopping to catch his breath.

"It's all over." she heard Iruka's voice as he chuckled. She peeked around the corner, watching them. Naruto laughed along with him. rubbing the back of his head. Iruka straightened, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Got me already, not bad." he grinned, staring up at him. "You're quick, sensei. I only had time to learn one technique."

Iruka glanced up at the rooftop as Ayakashi crawled forward, trying not to make herself known. Their eyes met as she froze, her mouth slightly open.

"Listen, Iruka-sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu and you're going to let me graduate! Then everything will be okay!" Naruto said, unaware of the tagalong he had. "That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!"

Iruka's eyes landed on him as Ayakashi stood up, dropping to the ground silently. "Where'd you get _that_ idea?"

Ayakashi stepped forward as Naruto looked back at her, his smile getting bigger before looking back at Iruka. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it! Believe it! He told me where to find this scroll, and this place..."

Iruka's eyes went wide at the mention of Mizuki. His attention suddenly shifted as he pushed Ayakashi and Naruto in opposite directions, spinning around as multiple kunai and shuriken hurtled straight for them. "Look out!"

One of the kunai impaled his leg as he slammed against the wall of the small building, cringing in pain. "I see you found our little hideaway."

Iruka looked up, staring at the newcomer with one eye. "So that's the way it is? I should have known!"

Mizuki crouched on the branch he was on, staring at Naruto. "Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!"

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Naruto said hesitantly, looking between Mizuki and Iruka.

Iruka pulled the kunai out of his leg, breathing heavily. "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put the whole village in danger! Mizuki _used_ you so he could get the scroll for himself for his own power!"

Naruto stared up at Mizuki in shock before frowning, glaring at the white-haired man.

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki said, causing Naruto's glare to falter as he looked over at Iruka.

"Stop _lying_ , Mizuki!" Iruka said, looking over at Naruto. "Don't let him trick you, Naruto!"

Mizuki chuckled, an evil look on his eyes. "Oh, I'll tell you who's _really_ lying."

"No Mizuki!"

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago." Mizuki said, staring at the blond-haired boy.

"What decree?" he replied quietly, a confused look on his face. Ayakashi sat against a tree, one of the kunais sticking out of her leg as she watched the scene before her unfold.

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you, even now. He'd do _anything_ to shut me up." Mizuki said with a grin.

"What is this decree?" Naruto asked more prominently. "Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him, it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted, desperate to keep the secret.

"The decree is that no one can tell you that the Nine Tailed Fox is inside _you._ " Mizuki said, his smile growing bigger as Naruto's eyes widened. "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over _your_ body. _You are_ the Nine Tailed Fox!"

" _Stop it!_ "

"They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!" Mizuki said.

"No!" Naruto said through clenched teeth as blue chakra surrounded him. "No, no, no, _no_!"

"Naruto!" Iruka groaned, a worried expression crossing his face.

"That's why you will _never_ be accepted in this village! Even your beloved sensei _hates your guts_!"

Iruka clutched his leg, a painful noise escaping his lips as he thought about what the Hokage said to him.

Mizuki raised one of his larger shuriken, spinning it around his hand before throwing it. "Die, Naruto!"

" _Naruto!_ " Ayakashi exclaimed, reaching out towards him as the weapon flew towards him. He fell backwards, scrambling away from the flying weapon.

" _Naruto, get down!_ "

Naruto's face showed fear as he curled on the ground, raising his arms over his head. A shadow loomed over him as the sound of impact rung out, causing him to look up at the person above him, staring right at Iruka. He let out a grunt of pain as he held himself up over Naruto. Mizuki inhaled in surprise, glaring at the Chunin in anger.

Naruto looked up at Iruka, confusion written all over his face as blood dripped onto his cheek. "W-Why?"

"Because, we're the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there." Iruka said, his tone laced with anguish. "My grades dropped, I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me, and to know my name. My schoolwork wasn't good enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things. And then I had to pay for it. It was hard."

Ayakashi's ears flattened against her head as she remembered her parents after they were killed when she became different. Iruka continued on, tears forming in his eyes. "I know how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more. But I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

Mizuki laughed quietly, grinning. "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always _hated_ you. He was orphaned because the Nine Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say _anything_ to get the scroll from you."

Naruto lowered his head, taking off in the opposite direction.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted after him, reaching out for him. " _Naruto!_ "

Mizuki dropped to the ground, chuckling as Ayakashi looked down at her wound, reaching out to grab the kunai. "You know, once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eye, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast."

Iruka pulled the weapon out of his back, standing up. "No. Naruto isn't like that!"

He hurled the weapon towards Mizuki, causing him to sidestep and dodge it. "You're a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you."

Mizuki jumped into the trees, chasing after Naruto. Iruka groaned as he stood up straighter, looking at Ayakashi who was doing her best to cover her wound. She glanced up at him, a determined look on her face as she motioned him along, attempting to get up.

Naruto jumped through the trees, trying to as far away as he could. Iruka caught up with him, jumping alongside him. "Naruto! Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll, now!"

He jumped in front of Naruto, attempting to stop him. Naruto jumped at him, smashing his shoulder against his chest and sending him flying. He landed on the ground, sliding across it before coming to a stop. Naruto skidded to a stop as well, glaring at Iruka as he attempted to catch his breath.

"It can't be." Iruka said as Naruto pulled the scroll off of his back, clutching it to his body as he fell back against a tree, sliding to the ground. "How did you know, Naruto? How did you know it was me, and not Iruka?"

Mizuki released the transformation jutsu, glaring back at the boy who just grinned and chuckled before a cloud of smoke surrounded him, leaving Iruka in his spot. "Because I'm Iruka."

Mizuki stood up, smiling. "You're a fool. Why are you protecting that _freak_? He's the one that wiped out your family."

Naruto sat against a tree, out of sight as he listened to the conversation unfold. Ayakashi stumbled out of the trees, landing on the ground before falling to her knees at Naruto's side. He let out a small gasp as she pressed a finger to her lips, wincing in pain.

"I don't care what you say. You're not getting your hands on that scroll." Iruka said, looking up at Mizuki. Naruto's face twisted into a snarl as Ayakashi continued to treat her wound, her ears perked in case of danger.

"As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me."

"How's that?" Iruka asked quietly.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are." Mizuki said, shrugging. "He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and then destroy _everything_."

"You're right."

Naruto's face fell into shock as Iruka's words reached him, causing Ayakashi to glance up at him as she held part of her bandage tape in her mouth. He lowered his head, resting it against the scroll. "So it's true. Iruka-sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some... beast! Some kind of freak!"

"That is how beasts are. But that's _not_ who Naruto is." Iruka said, a knowing smile on his face. "He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Naruto clutched the scroll to his body, tears running down his face as Ayakashi sat back, watching him with worried eyes. Mizuki stared at Iruka, his face showing confusion as he reached for his other weapon. "You really believe that dribble? Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind. You're finished!"

Mizuki ran at him, weapon poised. Naruto jumped out from behind the tree, running at him and tackling him head-on, causing him to lose his weapon and be sent flying backwards. Naruto landed in front of Iruka as Mizuki landed on his back a ways away. Naruto set the scroll on it's end, holding the other side as Mizuki got up, turning around. "Not bad, for a little punk."

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, _I'll kill you!_ " Naruto said, a menacing look on his face.

"Such big words. I can completely _destroy you_ with a single move!" Mizuki said clenching his fist.

Naruto raised his hands, making a new hand-sign. "Take your best shot, fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!"

"Let's see you try!" Mizuki yelled. "Show me what you can do, Nine Tailed Fox!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed. He produced solid clones of himself as they grouped around them on the ground as well as in the trees. Mizuki stumbled backwards as the many clones talked as they tried to confused him.

"What is this?" Mizuki exclaimed, falling to the ground as he pushed himself backwards.

"If you're not coming."

"Then we're going to come after you."

Mizuki yelled as they all jumped at him, attacking him and beating on him. Afterwards, Mizuki laid frozen on the ground as Naruto stood above him, staring down. Ayakashi pushed herself out towards the open, leaning against the tree on one foot to relieve the pressure on her wound. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, laughing softly. "Sorry, I kind of got carried away. You okay, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah." Iruka replied, smiling at him. "Naruto, come here a minute. I've got something I want to give you. Here, close your eyes."

Naruto walked over to him as Ayakashi watched, smiling as Naruto closed his eyes. Iruka looked over at her and grinned before taking off Naruto's goggles and untying his own headband.

"Sensei, how much longer?" he asked as Iruka put the headband on Naruto.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now." Iruka said as he did as told. They stood quietly for a bit as Naruto took in the sight of Iruka holding his goggles. "Congratulations. You graduate!"

Naruto took a moment to let it sink in as Ayakashi smiled, proud of her friend's accomplishment.

"And to celebrate, I have a surprise! We're going out for ramen tonight!" Iruka announced as the sun rose, shining brightly between the trees.

Naruto bit his lip, fighting back tears as he jumped at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Hey, that hurts!" he exclaimed as they fell back, both laughing happily. Ayakashi looked up towards the sky, the smile never leaving her face.

"Let's go, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, jumping up as Iruka pushed himself up. They looked over towards Ayakashi, who was lost in thought.

"Kashi!"

She grunted in surprise, her smile faltering as she looked down, her ears perked. "Yes?"

"Did you see? Look! I graduated!" Naruto ran over to her, holding the headband on his head between his thumb and index finger.

"I saw, Naruto. Congratulations. You're finally a ninja." she smiled, keeping an arm on the tree she was using while giving him a thumbs up and a smile. "Let's get back to the village. I think we all need a break."

"Right! Let's go!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. She let out a cry of pain as she landed on her bad leg, putting too much pressure on it. Her legs gave out as she stumbled to the ground, letting go of Naruto's hand.

"Kashi!" he turned around, seeing her on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I got hit when Mizuki threw the kunai at us." she said, sitting up and clutching her leg.

"Why didn't you say something? Come on, I'll carry you! You can't be walking like that!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling her to her feet so she could climb onto his back. Ayakashi hesitated as Naruto waited for her, looking up at Iruka. He nodded, a smile on his face as she sighed.

"Alright, Naruto."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ayakashi, how is your leg?" Iruka glanced over at her as she picked up her chopsticks. Naruto insisted that she went and saw someone to get her wound treated before heading to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto looked over at her, waiting for an answer as she broke her chopsticks apart, picking up the first of her noodles.

"It's fine, thank you, Iruka-sensei." she smiled at them before sticking the noodles in her mouth. Naruto grinned, following suit and eating the ramen Iruka had gotten for him.

"That's good. You should have never went in the first place, you know." Iruka smiled at her, pointing his chopsticks at her. "At the very least, you should've tagged along with one of us."

Ayakashi frowned, staring into her half-eaten bowl of ramen. "Yes, I know, sensei."

Naruto looked at her with a noodle hanging out of his mouth as he tilted his head. "Kashi-chan?"

Ayakashi's ears perked up as she looked up at him, a small smile appearing on her face as she fought back a laugh. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry settling into his eyes as he stared at her, sucking the noodle into his mouth. She closed her eyes, nodding in response as the words Mizuki had said came back to mind.

" _You are the Nine Tailed Fox!"_

Ayakashi fought back the sadness she felt, trying to stay positive for her friend. She still worried about how he was taking the news, and wondered if she should spring her own secret onto him.

She shook her head, clearing it of the thoughts roaming freely in her mind. ' _No. I have to wait. It could be too much for him.'_

"Kashi-chan."

Ayakashi looked back over at Naruto, raising her eyebrows questioningly. He had a sad look on his face as he stared down at his almost-empty bowl of ramen.

"Do you... Do you think we'll be placed on the same team?"

Ayakashi stared at him, frowning. She didn't think about that. They were being put on teams tomorrow. Most of the teams have a maximum of three Genin and a Jonin. Ayakashi was the oddball out.

"I'm not sure, Naruto."

Naruto continued to stare into his bowl, his hands on either side of it. Iruka remained quiet, already knowing who was going to be on what team. He watched the two of them as Ayakashi looked towards Naruto, reaching out and tugging on his chopsticks. He glanced up at her as she pulled the chopsticks away from him, wiggling her fingers between his and grasping his hand.

"It'll be okay, regardless of the outcome. You'll still see me almost everyday." she smiled as she squeezed his hand, retracting hers and handing his chopsticks back. Naruto grinned, nodding and picking up his bowl, drinking what was left inside.

They all finished their ramen, standing up as Iruka paid for their meal. The kids bid their farewell to their sensei, watching him as he departed.

"So what did you want to do today?" Ayakashi asked, looking over at her friend. He thought for a moment before grinning.

"We have to submit our ninja photos!" he replied. She laughed softly, shaking her head.

"I did that yesterday before I went home. Looks like it's only you that needs to." she smiled at him, tilting her head to the side. "I can help if you'd like!"

"That would be awesome! Thanks, Kashi!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her back to his apartment. He had her wait inside while he ran up to his room, getting ready for his picture. A few minutes later, he came running into the front room where Ayakashi was still standing, throwing her a camera. She caught it before looking at Naruto, almost dropping the camera in the process.

"What are you _wearing?_ " she asked, slightly horrified. He had white face paint on with red swirls on his cheeks along with his hands.

"This is what I'm going to do for the picture!" he said, demonstrating. He held his hand out, fingers splayed as he gave a snarl-like look towards her. "What do you think?"

"I think you're insane and you're going to get in so much trouble." she said, raising the camera. Naruto laughed before resuming his position, letting her snap the picture. She handed it to Naruto who took it after wiping off his hands and face, grinning happily. "Let's go turn it in, knucklehead."

Naruto nodded and took her hand quickly, his cheeks coated with a light red colour. Ayakashi smiled at him, her ears perked as they walked outside, towards the academy. They walked in silence as Naruto kept his hand intertwined with Ayakashi's. Her tail swished occasionally as they walked, brushing against her back as she held it up.

"There's the academy!" Naruto exclaimed as it came into view, letting out a laugh. He pulled Ayakashi along, speeding up. "Let's go! I can't wait to see their faces!"

"Naruto, slow down!" Ayakashi said, stumbling behind him as she tried to keep up. They reached the academy soon after, opening the door and heading to the room they were supposed to go to. Naruto knocked on the door, glancing at Ayakashi.

"Come in."

He raised his eyebrows as Ayakashi let go of his hand, leaning against the wall next to the door. "Aren't you coming in with me?"

"No, Naruto. This is your thing. I'll be right here." she said, folding her arms across her chest as she smiled at him.

A serious look crossed Naruto's face as he nodded, opening the door and stepping through, shutting it after him. She closed her eyes as she listened, her ears twitching. She heard the Hokage's voice as he took the picture from Naruto. Moments later, she smiled as an annoyed groan left the Hokage. She shook her head, knowing they wouldn't keep it.

Naruto laughed softly, the sound reaching Ayakashi's ears faintly. "It took me forever to come up with that! I've been thinking about it for a while, and then I thought of that one! It's pretty artistic, eh?"

"Retake it."

Ayakashi chuckled softly, her tail brushing against her leg. Naruto's voice came through clearly as she let out a noise of protest. "No way!"

The Hokage closed his eyes. "Retake it!"

"Don't say that!" Naruto groaned, sitting forward in his chair. Silence spread through the room, causing Ayakashi to wonder what was going on. She heard lighter footsteps coming down the hallway as her ears twitched, picking up the sound.

"Transform!"

Ayakashi's eyes snapped open as she spun her head around, wondering what had happened. She heard a female voice in place of the others.

"Pretty please, Lord Hokage?"

She heard a confused grunt as she slid the door open quietly, trying to see what was going on. She saw the female version of Naruto standing in a cloud of smoke as the Hokage tipped backwards in his chair, blood trickling from his nose. Ayakashi turned around as she placed a hand on her chest, trying to control her heart rate. She noticed a smaller boy with brown hair and a long scarf standing in front of the door, looking in as Naruto stared at the Hokage with a shocked face.

"S-Sorry, that was my Sexy Jutsu." Naruto said as he got up, sitting back in his chair.

"Your Sexy Jutsu, you say?" he repeated, wiping his nose with a handkerchief. "Very tricky. Much too tricky, don't do it again!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. Ayakashi watched the boy at the door as he continued to stare, a determined look on his face.

"And where is your headband, Naruto?" the Hokage asked. "You're supposed to be wearing it!"

Naruto grabbed his goggles, closing his eyes. "Oh, I'm not putting it on until orientation. I don't want to mess it up."

"So, you want your headband nice, but your photo, which is supposed to identify you makes you look like a clown." the Hokage pointed out. "It's for ninja training and mission which is the key to your future. Look at this picture, you can't even tell who it is!"

"Well, fine! How am I supposed to know all this complicated stuff anyway?" Naruto said, frowning.

The smaller boy at the door raised his hand, clutching a shuriken as Ayakashi's eyes widened. The Hokage looked up towards the door, his eyes resting on the crack. Naruto looked up as well, sensing something although he wasn't quite sure what.

The door flew open as Ayakashi jumped back, standing behind the boy as he ran into the room. "Old Man! I challenge you!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the boy ran towards the Hokage, poised to strike. "I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage!"

He suddenly tripped, falling flat onto the floor. Naruto sighed as he rolled over, covering his face with his hands as he sobbed quietly, letting out a groan of pain.

Ayakashi was pushed back as a taller man in black clothing stopped in the doorway, a gasp escaping him. The boy looked at Naruto, rubbing his face. "Something tripped me!"

"Are you okay, Honourable Grandson?" the taller man asked, blocking the doorway from Ayakashi's view. She tried to look around him as grabbed his glasses in one hand, adjusting them. "And by the way, there's nothing here for you to trip on. It's pretty flat."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared at the smaller boy, a look of confusing crossing his face. The boy looked right at Naruto as the taller man followed suit, surprise written on his face. The boy stepped up to Naruto, pointing a finger at him. "Alright! You're the one that tripped me, aren't you?"

Naruto let out an annoyed groan, grabbing the boy by his scarf and lifting him up and clenching a fist. "You tripped over your own feet, dork!"

"Hey, you! Take your hands off of him right now! He's the Honourable Grandson of the Honourable Third Hokage!" the taller man stepped farther into the room, causing Ayakashi to follow. She stood in the doorway, watching her friend as he glared at the smaller boy, who did the same.

Naruto looked up at him, the glare fading as he looked back at the boy in his hand.

The boy gave a triumphant look as he grinned. "What's the matter, huh? I thought you were going to hit me, tough guy! Afraid because the Third Hokage is my grandfather?"

"I don't care if he's your grandmother!" Naruto exclaimed, smacking the boy on his head. "So believe it!"

The smaller boy fell forward, landing on the ground unconscious. The taller man let out noises of surprise. Naruto left the room, pulling Ayakashi along as he clutched her hand angrily.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" she asked as she fell into step with him. He didn't answer as they walked through the empty streets. Naruto stopped walking after some time, causing Ayakashi's ears to perk as she looked back at him. "Naruto?"

He glanced over his shoulder, staring at a lump on the road that had two feet. She looked over at it as well, a confused look settling in her visible eye. Naruto turned back around, continuing to walk as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Ayakashi looked at him as he passed, catching up to him after looking at the lump once more.

Naruto stopped again as Ayakashi smacked into the back of him. He let out an annoyed groan, turning around and pointing at the wall. "I know that you're following me so just give it up."

Ayakashi's eyebrows furrowed as she looked back, staring at the misshapen part of the wall. Naruto twitched as he stared, frowning. "That's so obvious it's pathetic."

The sound of laughter came from the spot as the smaller boy from before lowered his disguise, smiling at Naruto. "Saw through my disguise, huh? The rumours about you are true, you're good!"

He walked past Ayakashi as he stepped up at Naruto, pointing at him. "Alright! I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer!"

Naruto stared at him in confusion. The smaller boy continued, clenching his fists. "And afterward, you've got to show me how to do that Sexy Jutsu thing you did on Grandpa Hokage!"

Naruto turned away, folding his arms across his chest as Ayakashi's ears drooped slightly, staring at the two boys. "This is some kind of joke, isn't it?"

"No! I need a new trainer! Please, boss?" the smaller boy asked, staring up at him.

"Boss?" Naruto looked over at him, turning back towards the smaller boy.

"Yeah! You're the boss!" he exclaimed. "Boss, boss, boss!"

"Well, how can I refuse?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, smiling. Ayakashi stepped over to him, tugging on his sleeve.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Naruto?" she whispered to him, staring at the smaller boy. "That man didn't seem to like you very much. If you get caught, you could be in some serious trouble."

"It'll be fine! We won't get caught!" Naruto grinned at her, looking back at the boy. "Well, come on!"

"Alright!" he exclaimed as they started walking, leaving Ayakashi behind as she stared at them before jogging to catch up with them.

"Listen, if you want to be a master ninja, then believe it!" Naruto said as Ayakashi walked behind him, listening. "You've got to learn to control your catchra."

"Your catchra?" the smaller boy repeated, looking confused.

"I said, your catchra." Naruto repeated.

"Boss, I, uh, think you're talking about chakra." he said quietly.

"Don't question me! Real ninja say catchra!" Naruto said as Ayakashi sighed.

"Really? I didn't know that! That's cool!" the smaller boy exclaimed.

Naruto sighed as he looked back at Ayakashi who just shrugged. "Alright, now I'll explain what chakra is."

The smaller boy raised a finger, closing his eyes. "Chakra is the elemental life energy that is used to perform jutsu."

Naruto's eyes widened as he continued. "The ninja arts combine physical energy from each cell in the body with mystical energy that is intensified through training and experience. When these two chakra mix, special hand signs allow the ninja to focus this combined energy for advanced jutsu."

Naruto groaned as the smaller boy held a scroll out, reading from it. "Know-it-all! You were just reading that whole thing! So, you can blab all you want about how to do ninja techniques, but it always comes down to one thing."

"What is it?" the boy asked as Ayakashi leaned against a wall.

"Just plain hard work and guts." Naruto replied.

"That's two things, but okay, I'm with you!"

"Alright, I'm going to throw some really big challenges at you now." Naruto said, resting his fist against his hip. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, boss!"

"Good! Then let's do it! Show me a transformation!" Naruto said, smiling. "Believe it! Show me what you can do and I can take you to the next level!"

"Oh, uh, right, sure, but what do I transform into?" the boy asked.

Naruto looked around, noticing a woman a few feet away at a store. "There! You can transform into her!"

"No problem, boss!" the child replied, staring at the woman before lifting his hands and performing the hand-signs. Ayakashi watched through half-closed eyes. "Transform!"

Naruto and Ayakashi stared as the smoke cleared. His voice was deeper and more feminine as he spoke. "Well, do I look like her?"

Naruto hesitated as he looked him over. "The clothes kind of look like her."

The woman walked up, an angry look on her face as Naruto turned around. "That looks like me?"

She whacked Naruto on the head, causing Ayakashi to rush over as he laid on the ground. The woman stepped towards the boy as he released the jutsu. "Now, now, Honourable Grandson! Next time you transform into me, make me a little cuter, okay? Ta!"

"She's scary!" he replied as Ayakashi watched her walk away, half-lifting Naruto off the ground.

"You did it, why am I the one that gets whacked around?" he asked, sighing. They continued walking, stopping at the bookstore. "Alright, next we'll do some research on female beauty."

"Female beauty, right, boss!"

"I'm staying out here for this one." Ayakashi sighed, frowning. Naruto shrugged as he opened the door, looking up at the owner as he slept. They snuck into the store as they left the door open. Ayakashi watched as they picked up a book full of women, laughing quietly as they opened it. The store owner woke up, grabbing his duster as he stood behind them.

"This is _not_ a library, Naruto!"

Ayakashi sighed as they looked up at the owner, an angry look on his face. Naruto was whacked once again as the owner kicked them out, slamming the door shut. "Well, that didn't go so well. Alright, let's get going."

They started walking along the road, arriving at the women's bath house shortly after. Ayakashi hung her head as Naruto turned to the boy.

"This is our last stop, so give it everything you've got." Naruto said, his eye slightly blackened from the beating. "Okay?"

"Everything! Right, boss!"

They transformed, a huge smoke cloud surrounding Ayakashi as she tried to wave it away. When it cleared, they nodded at each other, looking back at Ayakashi. She waved her hands, stepping backwards as she declined their silent offer. Naruto shrugged, leading the boy into the bath house.

Moments later, the girls' screaming escaped the building as she jumped. "Naruto! You can't stay in the girls' locker room!"

They ran out after a short amount of time as Ayakashi followed them towards the forest. "Why do they only whack me?"

"Sorry." the boy hung his head slightly. "It's because I'm the grandson of the Hokage."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Naruto said as Ayakashi tended to his wounds, frowning. The boy looked up, staring at him in surprise. Naruto smiled, looking down at him. "I prepared you, so now you're ready to learn the Sexy Jutsu. You're just going to need to practice."

The boy stared for a moment more before grinning. "Practice! Right, boss!"

Ayakashi stepped back as Naruto placed his fists on his hips. She leaned against a tree as she watched, waiting.

"Now, the trick is get the curves in all the right places. You ready?"

"I'm ready, boss!" a determined look overcame him as he raised his hands. "Transform!"

A cloud of smoke surrounded him as the other two waited. It cleared, leaving a female version of the boy as he made his first attempt. "What do you think?"

"No go! You've got to make her skinnier!"

"Skinnier, right boss!" he tried it again, releasing the jutsu shortly after. "How's that?"

"No, no! Curvier!"

"Curvier, right! How's this!"

Naruto groaned, shaking his head as they continued to practice. Ayakashi watched patiently, sitting down as she did. They eventually took a break, heading towards the vending machines. They all sat on the log next to it as they sipped their drinks. Ayakashi sat close to Naruto, staring down at her can as he talked to the boy. "So what's up with this obsession you've got with your grandfather?"

The boy looked over at him in surprise before looking down. "My grandfather named me Konohamaru after the ancient name of the village. So it should be easy to remember. But no one calls me that name, not one person in the whole village! That's because when they look at me they don't really see me. All they see is the Honourable Grandson of the Lord Hokage. No one knows who _I_ am. I can't stand it anymore, it's like I'm invisible. Like I don't exist. I hate that! That's the reason I've got to become Hokage now! So people know who I am!"

Naruto looked down as Ayakashi's ears flattened. "Get real. You think people are going to accept a squirt like you?"

Konohamaru looked over at him as he continued speaking. "A kid can't just turn into a Hokage after a day or two."

The smaller boy stood up, angry. "What!?"

"It's not that simple! You keep saying Hokage, Hokage! To really be a Hokage, you know what you'll have to do?"

"What? What is it?" he asked as Ayakashi looked up at him.

Naruto grinned, his eyes widening. "You're going to have to defeat me in battle!"

Konohamaru stared at him as Ayakashi laughed softly before glancing back, frowning. The taller man landed on a branch behind them. "I found you!"

The two boys turned around he dropped from the trees, staring at Naruto with a cold glare. "So, Honourable Grandson, time to go home."

Konohamaru shook his head, standing his ground. "No way! I'm learning how to beat my grandfather so I can get the title Hokage! Now don't get in my way!"

The other man started walking towards him as Ayakashi jumped in front of Naruto, dropping into a defensive stance. His eyes landed on her as he grinned, looking back towards the smaller boy. "A Hokage is more than just a fighter. You must know virtue, honour, wisdom and he must be skilled at a thousand jutsu! You don't even know _one_ jutsu!"

He growled slightly as he raised his hands, staring at the taller man. "Transform!"

A sphere of blue chakra surrounded him as he did, causing the older man to stop. Konohamaru was surrounded by smoke as he transformed into a female. "Hi there! Do you like my jutsu?"

The taller man stopped, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he let out a yell of surprise. Konohamaru stopped the jutsu, his stance defensive as he watched the other. Ayakashi relaxed slightly, keeping herself in front of Naruto.

"Hey, he's not defeated!" Konohamaru frowned.

"What kind of scandalous technique is that?" the older man exclaimed. "Such tasteless vulgarity can _never_ influence me! I am far above it!"

Naruto grunted in annoyance behind Ayakashi, causing her to look back towards him. He clenched his fists, an unamused look on his face. The taller man grabbed Konohamaru's scarf, trying to pull him along as the boy resisted.

"Honourable Grandson, stop this, right now!" the taller man continued to pull, looking down at him. "Naruto's turning you into a delinquent! Only my special training can put you on the fast track to become the Hokage!"

"Just leave me alone!" Konohamaru exclaimed, pulling against him. Naruto stepped around Ayakashi, holding up his hands as she straightened, watching intently.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The other two stopped struggling as they looked around, watching the clones of Naruto appear. Konohamaru's eyes widened as he stared. "This is unreal!"

The taller man adjusted his glasses, scoffing lightly as he walked towards the center. "I'm not impressed. I'm a Jonin and a Leaf Ninja warrior. I'm not some lightweight like Mizuki. Watch how a real ninja defeats an upstart."

Ayakashi stepped back, away from the commotion as Konohamaru watched quietly. "Come on, boss."

The clones of Naruto all stared at the taller man, who stared back as he crossed his arms, grinning. "Ready."

"Transform!" Naruto exclaimed, causing the others to follow suit, all transforming into clothless, female versions of himself as they draped themselves over the taller man.

"Master Ebisu!" some giggled out as the others smiled sweetly at him, causing his nose to trickle out blood as he jumped back, landing on the ground. Naruto released both jutsus as he grinned triumphantly at the fallen Ebisu.

"Gotchya! With my Harem Jutsu!"

The sun started to set as Ebisu slowly recovered from the "attack". Ayakashi stuck close to Naruto, wrapping her hands around his upper arm. He looked back at her, grinning happily as Konohamaru groaned.

"Oh man! I couldn't even beat that snobby trainer of mine! I want to be Hokage so bad but I keep messing up! Why can't I do it?"

Naruto looked over, remaining in his spot as Ayakashi's ears flicked. "You really think it's that easy? To be Hokage, you have to be the greatest of all ninja. You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you. Look at me! I've been through a lot already! I've been ignored, pushed away, and treated like I had the plague or something. And after all that, I found not only one, but _two_ people that believe in me. So to find those two people, I had to get knocked down a lot."

Ayakashi's grip tightened as she leaned against Naruto, resting her head between his shoulder blades. "So you better be ready."

"For what?" Konohamaru asked.

"For lots of sweat and tears while you're learning to be a ninja." Naruto replied, turning his head away. Everyone went quiet as the wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves. Naruto turned his head back around as he grinned. "By the way? There is no easy way to becoming Hokage. Believe it."

Konohamaru stared for a moment before turning his back on Naruto, letting out a short laugh. "Who do you think you are, anyway? Giving me a big lecture like that! That's it! I'm not going to be your apprentice anymore! From now on, we're rivals."

He turned back around, grinning at the blond haired boy. He smiled back, chuckling softly as Ayakashi peeked around him, staring at the smaller child. "Well, I can't be your trainer anyways, because tomorrow, we start our advanced ninja studies! But, I accept your challenge and someday, we'll fight for the title Lord Hokage. So let's both look forward to that day, Konohamaru."

He stared at Naruto, quiet. Naruto turned away, leading Ayakashi back to the village. She glanced back, her tail swishing as Konohamaru watched them walk away. Naruto raised his free hand, giving a small goodbye to him. Konohamaru smiled, standing at attention with his hand raised to his forehead in a salute. Ayakashi smiled up at Naruto as she continued to cling to him, her headband covering her left eye. Naruto smiled back, lowering his hand and placing it over one of hers as they neared the village, heading back to his apartment to rest up for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. Care to tag along?" Ayakashi asked, glancing over at Naruto as they sat at his table. He shook his head, smiling at her.

"I'm going to stay here a little longer, get cleaned up! I'll meet you at the academy, okay?" he said, turning to her. She smiled, nodding as he reached out, grabbing her sleeve and pulling her to his body, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you, Kashi."

"For what, Naruto?"

"Staying by my side even after we found out that I have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed away inside of me."

Ayakashi's eyes went wide as her ears flattened against her head, her tail brushing against the ground. Naruto pulled back, noticing her new stance.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Naruto said hurriedly, slight fear settling on his face. Ayakashi shook her head, pushing herself back into his arms as she rested her head against his chest.

"I'm fine, Naruto."

"Well, alright." he said as she pulled away, smiling up at him. "I'm going to go, then."

"See you soon, Naruto-kun." Ayakashi replied as they went their separate ways. Ayakashi pulled her headband down over her left eye, clasping her hands behind her back as she stared up at the sky.

' _I wonder who's team I'll be put on, if any.'_ she thought to herself, a frown finding its way onto her face. She got lost looking at the clouds, smacking into the back of someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry." she said quietly, her eyes locking onto the person she bumped into. A boy with dark hair and a blue shirt turned around, staring at her with cold eyes. She raised an eyebrow as he huffed and turned on his heels, walking away. She shook her head, looking around as she walked towards the academy, her thoughts going back to the teams. She wondered if she could make a special request to the Hokage to be put on Naruto's team.

"Ayakashi!"

She stopped walking, turning towards where the voice came from. She saw a boy with brown hair and eyes walk up to her, a slightly bored expression on her face.

"You must be Shikamaru." she said softly, staring up at him.

"That's right. Are you heading towards the academy?" he asked, sticking his hands in his pants pockets. Ayakashi nodded in response, her tail swishing behind her. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Oh. That's fine." Ayakashi said, wondering why he was being nice to her. They started walking as Shikamaru looked up towards the sky, sighing.

"We get our teams today. This is going to be such a drag." he sighed, closing his eyes. Ayakashi laughed softly, smiling.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" she replied, her smile fading shortly after. He opened an eye, looking at her.

"Something wrong?"

Her ears perked as she looked back at him. "It's nothing. Just wondering who's team I'm going to be put on, if any."

"I'm sure you will." he replied, continuing to stare at her. She raised an eyebrow questioningly as he spoke again. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you have these?" he said quietly, reaching out and grabbing one of her ears gently. Ayakashi went rigid as she stopped walking, smacking his hand away. Her tail flicked around in irritation.

"It's a secret."

He frowned before sticking his hand back in his pocket. "Fair enough."

"I'm sorry about that." she sighed, a sad look overcoming her. "No one's ever done that before."

Shikamaru smiled slightly at her, shaking his head and turning, heading towards the academy. "It's no big deal. Come on, we're going to be late and then both of us might not have teams."

Ayakashi laughed softly, jogging to catch up with him. "Maybe if we become good friends, I'll tell you."

"Deal." Shikamaru replied, looking over at her. They arrived at the academy, stepping through the doors and walking to their classroom. Shikamaru opened the door, letting Ayakashi go in first, following after her. The others paid no attention to them as Ayakashi went to her seat, sitting on top of the table. Shikamaru stood next to her, leaning against the table and folding his arms across his chest. "Man, it's so loud in here."

Ayakashi swung her legs, shrugging. "It doesn't really bother me."

"I made it first!"

"No, I did!"

Ayakashi's ears perked as she glanced over at the door, seeing two girls standing next to each other, trying to catch their breath. One had pink hair while the other had blonde. Shikamaru sighed as they glared at each other.

"Who are they?" Ayakashi asked, her tail flicking behind her.

"That's Sakura and Ino." he replied, shaking his head. She watched them as they stepped farther into the classroom, continuing to glare at each other.

"I wonder where Naruto's at." she said quietly, more to herself than anything. Shikamaru looked up at her, noticing her worried expression.

"He'll be here. Just wait. He wouldn't miss anything like this." he said to her, causing her eyes to snap over to him. She smiled in response.

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

"Don't mention it." he waved a hand dismissively.

" _Kashi!_ "

A blond-headed boy bowled over Shikamaru, tackling Ayakashi and almost causing her to fall backwards.

"N-Naruto! Be careful!" Ayakashi exclaimed as he hugged her tight. Shikamaru looked up from his spot on the floor, frowning as he sighed. "Are you alright, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, shaking his head. "I don't know where you get all that energy from, Naruto. It makes me exhausted watching you sometimes."

Naruto laughed, letting go of Ayakashi before looking over towards the other side of the room, a small scowl forming on his face. He stepped around the desk, staring at the black haired boy across the room. "I'll be back, Kashi."

"What? Where are you going?" Ayakashi asked, watching as Naruto walked away. "I wonder what his problem is this morning."

Shikamaru shrugged in response as she got off the table, holding out her hand and helping him up. "Looks like he's heading towards that Sasuke kid."

"Sasuke?" Ayakashi turned around, staring at the boy Naruto was currently staring at. "Hey! He's the one I ran into this morning!"

"You've met Sasuke already?" Sakura came up after hearing his name. She got a dreamy look on her face as she stared at him. "Oh, he's so cool! Tell me, what is he like?"

Ayakashi raised her eyebrows as she glanced over at the two boys who were now looking at each other. "He's a complete jerk."

Shikamaru snickered as Sakura look offended, scoffing and walking away from her. She ran over to where the other two boys were. Ayakashi watched as Naruto crouched on the desk in front of Sasuke, his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what was with him.

"Naruto! Don't be like that to Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran over. Naruto looked up at her, a sad look crossing his face as he looked back at Sasuke, the two of them glaring at each other.

The guy behind Naruto was distracted as he talked to his friend, swinging his arm backwards as he accidentally hit Naruto. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she jumped onto the desk, trying to reach them before Naruto fell onto Sasuke.

She reached the end of the table, her ears flattened as she launched herself forward, arms outstretched as she flew towards Naruto. Grabbing the back of his shirt, she pulled him away from Sasuke as she flipped herself around, wrapping herself protectively around him as they smacked into the wall. Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at the space that Naruto was just in. The room was quiet as the dust from the impact slowly cleared.

"Are you alright... Naruto?" Ayakashi grunted painfully as she unwrapped herself from around his body. He slouched forward, staring behind her as he came out of his daze.

"Kashi? Why did you do that?"

Ayakashi smiled, her eyes closing as she did. She couldn't reveal the reason quite yet, so she had to think of something quickly.

"That doesn't matter right now. Are you going to be alright?" Naruto turned around, pushing himself to his feet as he crouched in front of her. Her tail lay draped across the floor as her ears slouched forward. Her body was limp as she opened an eye, staring up at her friend.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm alright." she said, trying to push herself up. She winced in pain as she did, falling back into the wall as her arms gave out.

"You don't look okay. Here, let me help you." Naruto said quietly, wrapping his arms around her body and hoisting her up gently. She leaned against him, her left arm dangling at her side as she rested her other on his chest.

"Thank you, Naruto."


	7. Chapter 7

"As of today, you all are official ninja! But, you are only Genin, first level ninja. All Genin will be grouped into a three-man squad, which will be led by a Jonin, an elite ninja." Iruka said as Ayakashi rested her arm on the table, ears perked as she listened. She noticed Naruto fidgeting out of the corner of her eye, wondering what his problem could be. "There will be the exception of one team, which will have four members instead of three."

Naruto stopped moving around, his eyes snapping to the front of the class as Iruka spoke.

' _That means I have a chance of being on Naruto's team, albeit slim._ ' Ayakashi thought to herself.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up." Iruka lifted his papers, reading the first line. "I will now announce our squads."

Ayakashi clenched her right hand, still unable to feel her left as she stared intently.

"Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto continued to stare, a hardened expression on his face as he awaited the names of his other team members.

"Sakura Haruno."

Ayakashi heard an irritated groan from where the pink-haired girl sat, causing her tail to flick angrily.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto slumped over slightly at the mention of his mental enemy. Iruka smiled and continued on, causing Ayakashi to slide down in her chair slightly.

"Next, Team 8. Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba Inuzuka. And Shino Aburame."

Ayakashi's ears flattened as she waited for her name to be called, wondering what team she could be on.

"Now Team 10. Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara. And Choji Akimichi! Those are all of the squads!" Iruka said before stopping. "Wait, I forgot one person!"

Ayakashi's ears perked up slightly as she glanced up, her forest green eye landing on Iruka as he looked up at her. "Ayakashi Mahato, you will be on Team 7 as well."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he tried to contain his excitement. Ayakashi sat up quickly, a smile spreading onto her face as Iruka nodded. "Those are all of the teams. After lunch, you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then, class dismissed!"

The others got up, instantly grouping into their teams as they went to lunch. Ayakashi went to push herself up, forgetting about her injured arm through all of the excitement. A sharp pain shot up her arm as it gave out, causing her upper half to collapse onto the table.

"Kashi!" Naruto exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. "Are you alright? Is it your arm?"

"Y-Yeah." she winced, holding her arm close to her body as Sasuke left the room, causing Sakura to chase after him without a care about them. "It still hurts."

"Just be careful. Let's go get some food then come back to meet our new teacher!" Naruto said quietly, smiling at her. She looked up at him, nodding as they headed out of the room. "Maybe Sakura will want to join us!"

Ayakashi nodded, keeping quiet. They walked outside just as Sakura stopped walking, looking around.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto ran up to her as Ayakashi slowly followed. "Since we're in the same team, maybe we could have lunch together and get to know each other?"

Sakura turned around, glaring at him. "Why would I eat lunch with _you_? How could that thought even cross your mind?"

"Well, I thought-"

"Naruto, you're annoying." she said, a disgusted look crossing her face before she turned and started walking away. "Sasuke! Where are you?"

"But I..." Naruto frowned, a sad look settling into his eyes. "I guess it's just us."

Ayakashi remained silent as Naruto led her back to his home, unusually quiet. They arrived shortly after leaving, making Naruto fish his keys out of his pocket. He pushed the key into the lock, turning it and pushing the door open.

"We don't have too much time, so let's hurry." Naruto said quietly, fishing two instant ramen cups out of the cabinet. He opened the lids, pouring hot water into them and letting them sit. Ayakashi stood awkwardly at the table, a multitude of thoughts running through her head. Naruto sat at the table, looking up at Ayakashi as he rested his head in his hand. "Sit down, Kashi."

Ayakashi sighed softly, sitting down in the chair opposite of him. She pulled her headband up, uncovering her other eye as she looked at Naruto.

"Are you okay?" she said quietly, lifting her injured arm onto the table with her other.

"Yes, Kashi." he replied, shooting her a smile before getting up and getting two pairs of chopsticks, handing one to her. She took it with a nod before pulling her cup over to herself, attempting to snap her chopsticks apart. She still couldn't use her other arm, which was starting to concern her.

"We get to meet our teacher today." she said between mouthfuls of noodles. Naruto nodded as he ate his own food. Ayakashi frowned as she stopped talking, staring down at her half-eaten cup of ramen. "I thought you'd be more excited."

Naruto didn't respond, keeping his eyes down as she waited. Finally fed up with the silence, she shoved her chair backwards and stood up. Naruto glanced up at her as she pulled her headband down to cover her eye, turning on her heels and walking out.

Naruto sighed as the door slammed shut, pausing his eating as he lowered his hands to the table. Ayakashi leaned against the other side of the door, her heart pounding as she tried to calm herself down. After slowing her heart rate, she left for the academy, hoping that Shikamaru would be there so she could have someone to talk to.

When she neared the academy, she picked up her walking speed slightly, walking through the front doors of the building. She turned down the hallway, glancing up at the passing signs as she reached the classroom. She slid open the door, peering inside. No one had shown up just yet. She decided to head in, sitting down at the front-middle table.

The time seemed to pass slowly for her as the students trickled back from their lunch. She eventually spotted two of her teammates walk through the door. The table she sat at remained empty, despite the other genin that were at the surrounding tables. Ayakashi could see Sakura sigh as Sasuke remained indifferent, taking a seat on either side of her. Nobody spoke as they waited for their last teammate to come.

Naruto finally walked into the room, standing in front of his team as they began waiting for their teacher. The number of the other teams slowly dwindled as they continued waiting. Naruto tapped his fingers against his arm as he grew impatient. Finally formulating a plan in his head, he ran over to the chalkboard, grabbing the eraser and the teacher's stool and taking them both over to the door. He pushed the stool in front of it, opening it slightly as he climbed up.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked from her spot in front of the table. As the other teams had dispersed, their own team had expanded to other tables. Ayakashi watched silently from the table closest to the windows. Sasuke's eyes watched Naruto's every move.

He pushed the eraser all the way to the top, closing the door until it rested against the object and held it in place. Naruto turned to look at Sakura, grinning. "This is what he gets for coming late! Surprise!"

Naruto hopped off the stool, pulling it away from the door.

"You're asking for trouble! You know you shouldn't do that." Sakura said, her hands on her hips.

"Our teacher's a Jonin, an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke said quietly.

"Sasuke's right! You're so clueless, Naruto!" Sakura agreed just as someone walked up to the door, sticking their hand through the crack and pushing it open. A guy with a mask and white hair stuck his head through the door just as the eraser fell, landing on his head before bouncing to the floor.

Naruto started laughing as Ayakashi sunk down in her seat. "I did it! I totally got him!"

"I'm sorry, sensei! I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen! I would _never_ do anything like that!" Sakura said, despite the fact that she was feeling just as giddy as Naruto. Sasuke stared at the newcomer, his expression unchanged.

The Jonin reached down, picking up the eraser as Naruto and Sakura gathered in front of the table Sasuke sat at. Ayakashi remained frozen in her seat, unwilling to move any closer to her team or her teacher.

"How can I put this?" the Jonin set the eraser down on the table, raising his hand to his chin. "My first impression of this group? You're a bunch of idiots."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright. Why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time."

Team 7 had made their way to the top of one of the buildings. Ayakashi sat close to Naruto as the rest of them sat on the stairs, facing their new teacher.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura repeated, tilting her head to the side. "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies." their teacher said, folding his arms across his chest. "Things like that."

"What if you tell us stuff first, before we talk? So we know what to say?" Naruto said, leaning forward with his arms dangling between his legs.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake." he replied. "Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura looked over at the other three, an irritated look on her face. "That was totally useless. All he told us was his name."

Naruto nodded in agreement as Kakashi rested his hands on his knees. "Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first."

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he raised his hand, pushing his headband up and down. "I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Ramen shop! But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them! And my future dream is to become the greatest Hokage, then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened momentarily before he looked at Sakura. "Alright, next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like, uh... I mean, the person I like..." she raised her hands to her face, looking over at Sasuke. "Uh, my hobby is... My dream for the future is..." she let out a loud squeal, causing Ayakashi to cover her ears and duck under Naruto's arm, trying to block out the sound.

"And?" Kakashi said, sounding bored. "What do you hate?"

"Naruto!" she exclaimed as Naruto let out a noise of surprise, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Ayakashi peeked around to Sakura, glaring at her with her ears still covered. Kakashi stayed quiet as he looked at Ayakashi, nodding for her to go.

"I-I'm Ayakashi Mahato. I like looking at the stars and spending time with Naruto. Things I hate are people who are mean to others." she shot a glare over at Sakura, causing her to lean back slightly as she saw it. "My hobbies are singing and taking walks. My dream for the future is to someday return to my home village and show everyone I'm not the monster they think I am."

Her ears flattened as she turned away from them, avoiding the questioning eyes she got from Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi sighed quietly as he turned to Sasuke. "Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." he said, causing Sakura to stutter in disappointment. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

Everyone was silent as Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke. Ayakashi's ears twitched as she listened for sound, still turned away from the group.

"Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said, breaking the silence. Ayakashi turned back towards him as Naruto spoke up.

"What kind of mission are we going to have?"

"It's a task that the five of us will do together." Kakashi replied.

"What, what, what, what?" Naruto pressed excitedly.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi said.

"Survival exercise?" Naruto repeated.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission!" Sakura said. "Not more practice! We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here."

"This is not like your previous training."

"So what kind of training is it then?" Ayakashi spoke up, her attention snagged like a fish on a hook. Kakashi replied with a laugh, causing Ayakashi to flatten her ears again.

"Hey, wait a minute. That's a normal question, what's so funny?" Sakura asked, her chin resting on her arms.

"Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." Kakashi waved a hand, his eyes closed as he smiled. "Of the 28 graduates who just came here, only 10 will actually be accepted as Genin. The other 19 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass/fail test, and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%."

Ayakashi's face twisted into a snarl as the Naruto's face fell into shock. Sakura stared at Kakashi with an annoyed look as Sasuke retained his blank expression.

"See? Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here, believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh that? That was just to select candidates that might become Genin." Kakashi replied. "Or not."

"What!?"

"That's how it is. I decided if you pass or fail." Kakashi said. "Be at the designated training spot at 5 a.m. and bring your ninja gear."

Ayakashi looked at Naruto as he twitched in anger. She placed a hand on his arm, a worried look crossing her face as his look switched from annoyed to determined.

"That's it, you're dismissed." Kakashi said as he stood up. "Oh. Tomorrow you better skip breakfast, or else you'll puke."

Kakashi left, leaving the four of them sitting shocked from his last words.

"He can't be serious." Ayakashi said quietly. "Can he?"

"It's best not to take any risks. Just in case he's telling the truth." Sakura replied, standing up. "Naruto! Do not be late tomorrow!"

Naruto's face fell as she left, causing Ayakashi's expression to change to one of annoyance. Sasuke stood and walked away without a word, leaving Naruto and Ayakashi alone.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked after a few minutes. He hadn't moved since Sakura spoke to him and it was making Ayakashi nervous. "Hey, Naruto-kun."

He snapped out of his trance, looking at her with wide eyes. "Yes, Kashi?"

"Let's go, everyone else left." Ayakashi stood up, tugging him along with her.

"Oh, alright." he stumbled after her, falling in step with her as they reached the streets. "So what do you think about all of this?"

"I think we have a crazy Jonin as a teacher." she replied, leading him to the weapons shop. "I have to buy new gear, I left all of mine in Sunagakure."

Naruto nodded as she bought new kunai and shuriken. She paid the lady sitting behind the counter and left, heading to the scroll shop afterwards.

"You don't have anything with you?" he asked as she bought a couple blank scrolls and a brush with an ink jar. She stared into her pouch as she pulled out the money, handing it to the shopkeeper.

"No, I was forced out of my village after an accident." she replied as they left. She stuck the scrolls in her pouch as they went back to their place.

"What happened?" Naruto asked quietly. Ayakashi remained quiet, the memories flashing through her mind as she thought about it.

"Not today, Naruto." she replied, her voice almost a whisper as she fought back the tears.

"Alright, Kashi. Whenever you're ready." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they neared the apartment. He pulled out his keys as they stepped up to the door, unlocking the door and opening it. Ayakashi stepped inside as Naruto followed, pulling the door shut and relocking it.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he went to the kitchen, pulling out a ramen cup for himself. Ayakashi nodded as he glanced back, pulling a second one out. He tore the tops off halfway, pouring hot water in the cups and replacing the lid as they waited.

"How have you dealt with the way people treat you?" Ayakashi said quietly, pulling her headband off of her head and placing it on the table. Naruto looked at his place from the kitchen, a worried look crossing his face.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, stepping over to her.

"You just seem to get treated so badly but you always keep a positive attitude about things." she replied, her voice cracking as she thought about how she was treated in her old village. Naruto kept quiet as she sighed, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. She smiled up at him, her different coloured eyes semi-glossed over. "Naruto, I think the ramen is done. let's eat and get ready for bed. We have a big day ahead of us."

Naruto hesitated before nodding, pulling his chair around and setting it next to her. She reached across the table, pulling out two pairs of chopsticks as Naruto grabbed the ramen. They broke their chopsticks apart, digging into their last meals for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Ayakashi walked along the deserted roads, steering Naruto towards the training grounds as he fought to wake up. No one spoke as the birds chirped happily, flying over their heads. Upon reaching the designated spot, Ayakashi saw Sakura and Sasuke walking up with small bags on their back.

It remained quiet as Naruto sat down, his back to the other two as he leaned against Ayakashi's legs, nodding off slightly. The other three kept an eye out for their teacher, wondering where he could be.

The sun continued to rise as Sakura sat down, a worried look on her face. Ayakashi's ears twisted around slightly as she heard footsteps nearing them, glancing over. Kakashi walked up to them, stopping as he raised his hand. "Morning, everyone. Ready for your first day?"

Naruto opened his eyes as Sakura jumped up. He followed suit, an annoyed look on his face. "Hey, you're late!"

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi smiled at them, pointing behind him.

Ayakashi groaned inwardly, standing behind Naruto as she held her arm, keeping it away from the others so they wouldn't bump into it.

"Well, let's get started." Kakashi said, walking towards a stump and placing an alarm clock on it. He hovered his hand over the button, pushing it down to start the clock. "It's set for noon."

"Your assignment is simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." They stared as Kakashi pulled out three bells, holding them up. "If you can't get these from me by noon, you go without lunch."

Naruto made a noise of surprise as Kakashi continued. "You will be tied to that pole and will be forced to watch me eat my lunch in front of you."

"Wait! If there's four of us, why are there only three bells?" Sakura asked, holding up three fingers.

"Well, that was one of you will end up tied to a post, and will automatically fail for not completing the mission." Kakashi smiled underneath of his mask, jingling the bells a bit. "That one goes back to the academy. All three of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapon, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. Ayakashi flattened her ears, not liking where this was going at all.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser."

"The clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers." Kakashi retaliated. Naruto frowned as Ayakashi clung to him, eyes narrowed. "When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto let out an annoyed growl, pulling out a kunai and spinning it around his finger, catching onto it and sprinting towards Kakashi. He caught the hand that held the kunai, twisting his body around so that the kunai was pointed towards the back of Naruto's head. Ayakashi let out a snarl, stepping forward until Sasuke held out his arm, staring at the Jonin in front of him.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi let go of him as he stumbled forward, causing Ayakashi to dart towards him and hold onto his arm. "But, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me, so how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys."

Naruto grinned as he leaned against Ayakashi for support as he regained his balance.

"Alright, get ready. And... Start!"

The four Genin scattered in different directions as Kakashi spoke, leaving him alone. Ayakashi darted for the nearest tree, wrapping her tail around her body to keep from making noise as she shielded herself amongst the leaves. She noticed Sasuke was doing the same, his hand pulling the branches down as he watched Kakashi with eagle-like eyes. She looked down, barely seeing the pink hair of Sakura beneath the protection of a cluster of bushes. She glanced around, her ears turning as she tried to listen for Naruto, but was unable to find anything.

"Ninja must know how to how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." Kakashi said, more to himself than anything. He glanced up, his unhidden eye landing on the orange-clad ninja.

"You and me, right now, fair and square!" Naruto exclaimed, arms folded across his chest as he grinned. Ayakashi flattened her ears, an annoyed look on her face. "Let's go!"

"You know, compared to the others, you're a little bit... weird."

"Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut." Naruto replied, sprinting towards him once more. Kakashi stared at him, reaching into his pouch, causing Naruto to jump back.

"Shinobi battle techniques, part one: taijutsu, the physical part." Kakashi pulled a book out of his pouch, opening it as he held it in front of him. Naruto looked confused as the other three watched the battle unfold. "What are you waiting for? Make your move."

"Why are you reading that book?" Naruto retorted, confused.

"Why? To find out what happens next, of course." Kakashi replied. "Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it doesn't really matter if I'm reading for whatever."

Naruto took the bait, darting forward. "I'm going to crush you!"

He attempted to land several hits, all being blocked while Kakashi continued to read. He threw a punch, freezing as Kakashi disappeared. Ayakashi's eyes widened as she looked around for the Jonin.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, crouch as he made a hand sign, the book between his hands. "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time."

Sakura popped her head out, a worried look on her face. "Naruto, get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!"

"Too late." Kakashi said, matter-of-factly. Naruto glanced behind him as Ayakashi jumped out of her tree, sprinting towards Kakashi as he swing his hands forward. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu! A Thousand Years of Death!"

Ayakashi stopped, jumping into the closest shelter as Naruto went flying forward. He landed in the river as Kakashi opened his book. "Okay, where was I?"

Two shuriken flew out of the water, flying towards Kakashi. He caught them on his fingers, barely even flinching. Ayakashi narrowed her eyes, trying to assess the situation. Naruto pulled himself out of the water, coughing up some water as Kakashi watched him.

"What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch if you don't get a bell by noon." Kakashi said sternly.

"I know, I know! You told us already!"

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." Kakashi replied as Naruto's stomach growled quietly.

"You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight when I'm starving to death?" Naruto exclaimed. Ayakashi held a hand over her stomach as hers growled as well, knowing full well the others were feeling the same as them.

"So, you caught me off guard, that's all it was!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi walked away. Ayakashi darted out of the tree, sprinting towards Naruto and crouching beside him as he glanced down. "I'm so hungry... I don't have any strength. I can't let that stop me! I have to get one of those bells no matter what! I'll find the strength somehow! I'm going to pass this test and I'm not going back to the academy."

Kakashi glanced back as he walked, seeing Ayakashi wrap an arm under his shoulders as Naruto continued glaring at their teacher.

"I will become a ninja." multiple shadow clones jumped up out of the water, causing Kakashi to glance back. "You were over-confident, sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a shadow clone attack! My best jutsu!"

Ayakashi watched as the clones sailed over their heads. _'I recognize this jutsu. It's from that time in the forest.'_

"Great technique." Kakashi said as he stared at the clones in front of him. "But I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu."

The bells on his side jingled as another clone jumped on his back, slightly immobilizing him. He laughed as Kakashi looked at the one behind him, the other clones grabbing onto his legs. "Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you? Good advice, sensei. I had one of my clones come out of the water and sneak up behind you super quiet."

Naruto jumped over his clones as Ayakashi watched, ready to take off when needed. "This is for nailing me in the butt earlier! You're mine and so are those bells!"

He landed a blow on Kakashi, sending them flying backwards as Kakashi transformed into Naruto. Ayakashi realized what happened, taking shelter in the closest tree once more as Naruto stared, confused. "You're Kakashi-sensei, aren't you! You transformed into me using a jutsu!"

The group of clones attacked each other, all talking at once until one spoke up over the others. "Let's just undo the jutsu! That'll work! Then there'll be just two of us, so then we'll know who's who!"

Naruto undid the jutsu, leaving just him in the open field. Ayakashi flattened her ears as she sighed. She saw a metallic shine as Naruto glanced over, spotting a bell on the ground.

"A bell?" he exclaimed, grinning. "I must've got him with my attack! He dropped a bell!"

Upon reaching it, he bent down, going to grab it as a rope tightened around his ankles, yanking him up into the air as he hung upside down from the tree.

"Hey! Let me down! What is this!" Naruto screeched as he bounced around. "Somebody! Kashi! Help me!"

"Think before you use a jutsu, or else your opponent might use it against you." Kakashi picked up the bell, sighing as Ayakashi remained glued to the tree. "Oh, and also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it. A ninja must see through deception."

"I get it!" Naruto continued to struggle as Ayakashi started jumping from tree to tree, waiting for the right moment to help Naruto.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it." Kakashi replied. "You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

Ayakashi froze as a line of shuriken and kunai flew out of the trees and towards Kakashi.

"Won't you ever learn?" Kakashi asked Naruto as the weapons impaled him, sending him flying.

"Sasuke! Are you out of your mind?" Naruto exclaimed. "You went too far!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ayakashi's eyes widened as Kakashi was surrounded by a cloud of smoke, causing her to look around as she darted forward, towards Naruto's tree while keeping an eye out for him.

Her ears perked as she landed on the branch next to the rope. Naruto glanced up at her as he mumbled to himself, cutting the rope with a kunai as he flipped his body so his feet were towards the ground. Landing, Ayakashi glanced away as she heard a faint scream, straightening as she tried to find the source.

Naruto let out a frustrated yell as another rope tightened around his ankles, lifting him back into the air. "I fell for it  _again!_ "

Ayakashi took out one of her kunais, grabbing the rope with one hand and slicing it with the other. She caught the rope as it unwrapped itself from the branch, shakily lowering Naruto to the ground. She jumped down, helping him undo the rope as he sighed.

"Are you alright?" she said quietly as she helped him to his feet. He rubbed the back of his head, nodding.

"I'll be fine." he groaned. "Come on, let's go before they come back."

Ayakashi nodded as they jumped into the trees, trying to find someone, if anyone. They arrived back at the main point as Naruto hung from the trees, locking his legs over the branch as Ayakashi kept an eye out. The blond-haired boy spotted three boxes sitting on the flat stone.

"Look! It's the lunches!" Naruto swung himself up, grinning as he got to his feet. He went to take off before stopping, a knowing look overcoming him, "A ninja must see through deception!"

Ayakashi watched as he took off, following shortly after. "Naruto! Wait!"

He snatched up one the boxes as they reached the stone, He laughed as he sat against the raised piece, laying one of the boxes in front of him as he raised his hands. Ayakashi stood next to him, back facing the forest as she watched worriedly.

"Kakashi-sensei said if we don't get a bell, we don't get any lunch. But if I eat my lunch now then there's nothing he can do!" Naruto grinned as he picked up his chopsticks. "It's chow time!"

"Hi there."

Ayakashi and Naruto jumped as Kakashi stood on top of the raised stone. Ayakashi moved away, dropping into a defensive stance as Naruto was frozen to the spot.

"I was just joking, sensei." Naruto said defeatedly.

"Nice try." Kakashi said quietly. Ayakashi narrowed her eyes, staring up at Kakashi. He glanced at her, smiling.

"Why didn't you stop him?" he asked. Ayakashi's face fell before she retained her original look. Kakashi didn't wait for an answer as he picked up Naruto, dashing over to the pole and tying him up just as Sasuke and Sakura walked into view. Ayakashi took her spot close to Naruto as the other two sat down. Her tail swished gently as she heard his stomach growl.

"Uh oh. Stomach's are growling. Well, that's too bad." Kakashi held up a finger, staring at his students. "Oh, about this exercise? Well, I've decided. I won't send any of you back to the academy."

"What? We passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura said, confused. Naruto grinned happily as he leaned forward as much as he could. Ayakashi's ears perked up as she stared at her teacher.

"Then, then! That means all four of us, all four of us!" Naruto exclaimed, too excited to finish his sentences.

"Yes. All four of you are being dropped from the program.  _Permenantly._ "

Everyone stopped celebrating, horror-struck looks crossing their faces. Ayakashi pinned her ears as Naruto started freaking out.

"Drop us from the program? That means we can never become ninja! You said we couldn't take the bells so we'd be sent back to the academy!  _You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?_ " Naruto exclaimed.

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi said. Sasuke grunted, taking off towards Kakashi, poised to strike. Kakashi moved quickly, pushing Sasuke onto the ground as he sighed. "You think it's all about you."

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some kind of bug!" Sakura yelled, starting to panic.

"You don't know what it  _means_  to be a ninja! You think it's a game, huh?" Kakashi said, his tone becoming dark. Ayakashi narrowed her eyes as she watched Sasuke struggle against him. "Why do you think we put you on squads? Have you considered that question for one moment?"

"I-I don't understand." Ayakashi said quietly as Sakura nodded, agreeing.

"I mean, you never realized what this exercise was about. Not even close!"

"What it's about?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes. That's what determines whether you pass or fail." Kakashi answered.

"But that's... I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Sakura said, a sullen look crossing her face.

"Use your head!" Kakashi scoffed. "Three - in this case, four - people on a squad. Why do you  _think_  we would do that?"

"How are  _we_  supposed to know why you picked four people? We didn't make the rules!" Naruto groaned.

"It's so basic." Kakashi said quietly. " _Teamwork!_ "

"Us working together, is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I mean." Kakashi replied. "It's too late  _now_. But if all four of you had come at me, you  _might_  have been able to take them. Well, anyway, it's over."

Sakura's face had a look of realization as she glanced over at Kakashi. "You set it up with four people but only three bells! If we work together and got the bells, only three of us could keep them and that would cause group conflict and the squad would break up!"

"Exactly. I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves." Kakashi looked down at Sasuke. "A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you. It never even crossed your mind. Sakura!"

She let out a noise of surprise, staring at her teacher.

"You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone! While Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him! Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he called his name.

"You did everything on your own.  _Everything!_  And you, Sasuke, thought the others were  _so far_  beneath you that they're worthless.  _Arrogance._ The only one who did anything related to teamwork was Ayakashi, and even then all you did was focus on Naruto!"

Ayakashi flattened her ears, staring down at the ground as her tail swished angrily.

"Ninja missions are carried out in squads! Of course, you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure. And  _death_. For example." Kakashi pulled out a kunai. "Sakura! Ayakashi! Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!"

The other three started to panic as he pressed the kunai to Sasuke's neck. "That's what happens on a mission. The enemy takes a hostage and you have an impossible choice. And someone ends up dead."

Kakashi stood up, allowing Sasuke to get up as well. Ayakashi pressed close to Naruto, watching.

"On every mission, your life is on the line. Did you look at this stone?" Kakashi walked over to the smooth stone that Ayakashi and Naruto had spotted earlier. "The names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honoured as heroes in our village."

"That's it, that's it, that's it!" Naruto exclaimed. "I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog! I'm going to be a hero!  _A hero!_ "

Sasuke walked back over to his teammates, quiet. Kakashi looked back, his expression blank. "They are... A special kind of hero."

"What kind of heroes are they? Come on, tell us!" Naruto said excitedly. "Well, well?"

"They're all KIA."

"That sounds awesome!" Naruto said, a smile on his face.

"That means killed in action. They all died." Sakura said, turning to him. His smile faltered as he realized what she said. Ayakashi pinned her ears as she lowered her head.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." Kakashi said, growing quiet for a moment before turning around. "Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You will have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up your strength.  _But!_  Do not give Naruto anything. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail.  _I make the rules._  You follow them. Got it?"

Ayakashi frowned angrily as she sat down with the others, pressed against the pole Naruto was still tied up to. She ate her food in silence, as well as the others. Naruto's stomach made a loud rumbling sound, signalling his level of hunger as Ayakashi's ears twitched, causing her to look up at him.

"This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! For weeks! Believe it! This is  _no big deal!_ " Naruto exclaimed, his stomach growling again. "No problem."

Ayakashi chuckled quietly. "It sounds like your stomach doesn't agree with you, Naruto."

His face turned red in embarrassment as he turned his head away from her. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, whose face was twisted, hunger laced into his expression. Sighing, he held his food up to him. "Here."

"What? No, Sasuke! You can't do that. You heard what the sensei said!" Sakura exclaimed, glancing around. Ayakashi turned towards her friend, staring down at her food before lifting it to Naruto, causing a smile to spread on his face.

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry, he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission."

Sakura glanced at her food, holding it out to Naruto. He stared at her with a smile on his face as she stared up at him, returning the smile shortly after.

"Okay, thanks." Naruto said as Ayakashi stepped back, frowning.

"Don't thank me, just eat!" Sakura said.

Naruto stared down at her. "But isn't that your lunch?"

"I-I'm on a diet. I mean, I don't eat as much as Sasuke so... Just take it, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I can't take it!" he replied, clenching his fists. "I can't move my hands, you have to feed me!"

"Hurry up. He could come back any minute." Sasuke said quietly. Ayakashi set her food down, watching the exchange before her with a small pang of anger in her heart.

"This is one time only! That's it! I'll never do this again, is that clear?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Clear as a bell, Sakura!" Naruto smiled as Sakura extended her chopsticks, a small ball of rice between them. Naruto took it into his mouth, smiling as he chewed.

A huge smoke cloud appeared behind them, startling everyone as Ayakashi scrambled to her feet, her first instinct to protect Naruto. Kakashi appeared through the cloud, an angry look on his face. " _You!_ "

Ayakashi growled quietly as Sakura and Naruto freaked out. Sasuke and her held her ground as they stared at their teacher.

"You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment!" Kakashi said, creating hand-signs. Dark clouds covered the sky as thunder rumbled through the air, lightning following it shortly after. "Any last words?"

"But you said..." Naruto started, his voice shaky.

"Yes?" Kakashi said, tilting his head slightly.

"You said that there were four of us! That's what you said and that's why..." he stopped, glancing at his teammates, his eyes landing on the one who was protecting him. "Sakura... Kashi... And..."

"We're all on this squad and we're all in this together!" Sasuke said, glancing at his teammates as well.

Sakura opened her eyes before jumping to her feet after falling from the shock of the oncoming attack. "Yeah, that's right! We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed as Ayakashi stepped away from Kakashi. "Believe it! That's  _right_!"

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse?" Kakashi said before smiling, chuckling softly. "You pass."

The four students stared at him with confused looks on their faces.

"You. Pass." Kakashi repeated.

"What do you mean? How did we pass?" Sakura asked.

"You're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap." Kakashi said as the sky cleared. "They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true. But, those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum."

Naruto teared up as Ayakashi lifted her stance, grinning. "You know, he's kind of cool."

"The exercise is over, everyone passes! Squad Seven has its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said, giving his team a thumbs up. The others started rejoicing as Kakashi smiled. "Let's go home."

Sasuke and Sakura started walking away with Kakashi as Ayakashi undid Naruto's ropes. He took her into his arms, squeezing her as he hugged her happily. After he released her, he took her hand, pulling her along as they caught up with their team.


	11. Chapter 11

"Naruto, wake up." Ayakashi shook him lightly, trying to wake him up. "We have to go get our new mission."

Naruto jolted slightly, moving to a sitting position as he rubbed his eyes. "Mission? What for?"

Ayakashi shook her head, already dressed as she handed him his clothes. "Just get ready and meet me outside."

Naruto heaved a sigh as he got out of bed, throwing on his clothes. He met Ayakashi outside, nodding as they headed to meet up with the others.

After receiving their mission, the five of them headed out, moving to their positions as they prepared to start the mission.

"Sasuke. I'm in Point B." the voice came over the headset, ringing in Ayakashi's ears as she hid underneath of a bush, waiting.

"Ayakashi, Point D." she replied, waiting for confirmation.

"Sakura, I'm in Point C." The buzz of the headset was muffled.

"Naruto. I'm in Point A! Believe it!"

"You're slow, Naruto." Kakashi's voice came through, causing Ayakashi to laugh quietly. "Okay, Squad 7."

A dark figure suddenly jumped out of the trees. "The target has moved! Follow it!" It darted past Ayakashi's hiding spot, causing her to sprint out of the bush, instantly following its trail. It jumped into a bush, making her skid to a stop as she jumped behind a tree, bumping into Naruto as the four of them peeked around the trees.

"Over there." Naruto murmured. They sprinted forward as Ayakashi fell to all fours, standing behind Sakura as they looked out towards where their target was.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters." Naruto replied, sticking his head out slightly. "I'm ready, just give the signal."

"I'm ready, too." Sasuke said quietly as Sakura agreed with him. Ayakashi remained quiet, tail flicking against her side as he waited, eyes wide.

"Okay." Kakashi said, trailing off before snapping back to attention. "Now!"

The four of them jumped from their positions, all aimed for the target. Naruto reached out, his arms wrapping around the cat they were after as it started to struggle. "I got it, I got it!"

Ayakashi watched as the cat scratched at his face, sighing as he walked over and took the cat from him, shushing it as she calmed it down. She heard Kakashi's voice come through the headset. "Can you confirm it's the right target?"

"Affirmative. We've got a positive ID." Sasuke replied.

"Right. Lost pet Tora captured." Kakashi said. "Mission accomplished.

"Can't we get a better mission than this!?" Naruto exclaimed into the mic, causing Ayakashi to jerk her headpiece off. " _I hate cats!_ "

Ayakashi chucked the headpiece at him, causing him to fall back as she turned to the others, face twisted in slight pain. "Let's get back to Kakashi-sensei."

"Right." They nodded, heading towards the rendezvous point as Ayakashi turned back around.

"Try not to yell like that while I have a headpiece. I have sensitive hearing." She explained, holding out her hand as she pulled him up, still holding the cat. "Let's go."

They met up with the rest of the team, heading to the ninja academy to call the mission a success. Naruto chatted idly with Ayakashi as they lagged behind. Soon they reached the academy, walking towards the respective room as they entered. The client was waiting for them, a huge smile appearing on her face as her eyes rested on her cat.

"Oh! My poor little Tora! Mommy was so worried about you!" She reached for the cat, causing her to cling to Ayakashi's clothes as she pulled her away, nuzzling the furry animal.

"Stupid cat." Naruto laughed. "That kitty deserves to be squashed."

"No wonder it ran away." Sakura said, slightly surprised.

"Now then." the Hokage started, holding up a piece of paper. "For Squad 7's next mission we have several available tasks. Among them, babysitting the chief counselor's 3 year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes and-"

"No!" Naruto groaned, causing Ayakashi to elbow him slightly. He grunted, continuing with what he was saying. "I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff! Come on, Old Man!"

Iruka suddenly stood up, leaning over the table. "How dare you! You're just a brand-new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!"

Ayakashi stepped back, falling in line with Sasuke as the commotion continued. "Are you serious!? Babysitting is not a mission! It's just a stupid-"

Kakashi knocked him in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward. "Will you put a lid on it?"

"Naruto!" the Hokage started as Ayakashi crouched down to help him off the ground, staying next to him as he remained seated on the floor. "You don't understand the tasks you have been given. Listen, many kinds of requests come into our village everyday. From babysitting to assassinations. These requests are to be carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C or D, depending on their difficulty."

Ayakashi kept her eyes forward, listening to the Hokage speak as her hands rested on Naruto. "We ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin. and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assign them to the ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience. If the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work."

They watched as the woman from earlier handed one of the others seated at the table some money, hugging her cat with a smile.

"Since you are untried Genin just starting down the Shinobi path. You are given D level assignments, of course." the Hokage stopped as he stared with a slightly surprised expression. Ayakashi had sat down next to Naruto as he had turned himself around, starting a story as she frowned. "So I had this taibatsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking miso ramen today-"

"Silence!" the Hokage exclaimed, causing the others to look at him.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi smiled lightly.

Naruto spun around, an irritated look befalling him. "You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who used to play tricks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a real ninja mission!"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, folding his arms as he turned back around, resting against Ayakashi slightly. She stared at the Hokage, locking eyes with his. Kakashi raised a hand, rubbing it against the back of his head as he hummed. "I'm going to hear about this later."

Iruka started to smile as the Hokage chuckled, causing Ayakashi's ears to prick forward. "Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat. He's a _former_ brat and he wants a mission. So be it."

Naruto's eyes widened as he straightened, lifting himself off of Ayakashi. Ayakashi smiled, tail wagging as she waited for more. The others raised their eyes to the Hokage, all seemingly surprised as he continued to speak. "Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

Naruto twisted his body, a smile plastered onto his face. "Really? Yes! Who, who? Who are we guarding? A princess? Or some counselor?"

"Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now." The Hokage turned slightly, calling to what seemed to be another outside the room. "Send in our visitor!"

Five heads turned towards the door, all waiting expectantly to see who they would be guarding. The door slid open, revealing a man holding a glass bottle. "What the? A bunch of little snot-nosed kids?"

The guy started to drink from the bottle as Naruto stood up, helping Ayakashi as well. She stuck close to him, wary of the newcomer as they all stared. She could smell the alcohol from the bottle as she glared lightly. "You, with the idiotic look on his face. You really expect me to believe _you're_ a ninja?"

Naruto started to laugh, his hands on his hips. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-"

Ayakashi looked up at him as he froze, face falling into realization as the others turned to him, stepping closer as Ayakashi slid back. Naruto groaned in annoyance as he figured out it was him, eye twitching slightly as Ayakashi laughed quietly. Kakashi suddenly grabbed onto the back of Naruto's jacket as he went to dash forward. "I'll demolish you!"

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way." Kakashi said with a sigh. The guy took another swig from his bottle, a serious look overcoming him.

"I am Tazuna, master bridge builder. I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that'll change our world and I expect you to get me there safely. Even if it means giving up your life."

Ayakashi's eyes widened as he spoke, feeling like something was wrong. She kept quiet as they finished their exchange before following them out of the building, heading towards the village gates.

Naruto suddenly turned around, causing Ayakashi to smack into his chest as he raised his arms. "Yeah! Alright!"

"What are you getting so excited about, Naruto?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on her hip as she stood next to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village! I'm a traveller now, believe it!"

Tazuna turned to Kakashi, an irritated look on his face. "Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!"

Naruto suddenly stopped his chatter, face twisting in anger as Ayakashi placed a hand on his back, worried. Kakashi let out a chuckle. "He's with me and I'm a Jonin. You don't need to worry."

Naruto spun around, glaring at Tazuna. "Hey! Never insult a ninja, it's a big mistake! And I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

Ayakashi sighed as Tazuna started to speak once more after taking another drink. "Hokage are powerful and wise. You are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly."

" _Shut up!_ " Naruto exclaimed, clearly agitated as Ayakashi tried to calm him down. "I'm willing to do _anything_ to become Hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do, everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja, _including you!_ "

"You can become Hokage ten times over, but to me you'll still be nobody." Tazuna replied. "A loser."

Kakashi grabbed the back of his bag, stopping him once more. "I told you, you're supposed to _protect_ the client, not attack him."

Tazuna started walking, causing the others to follow as Ayakashi took over Kakashi's spot, keeping Naruto from doing anything rash. "Calm down, Naruto. This mission will be over before you know it."


	12. Chapter 12

"Say, Mr. Tazuna." Sakura started, walking as Ayakashi and Naruto walked a bit ahead of the group, conversing among themselves.

"What is it?" He asked, keeping his eyes forward as he adjusted his hat.

"Your country is the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Tazuna replied, looking over at her momentarily. Ayakashi's ears perked as she lowered her voice, listening to the conversation behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country, too, aren't there?" Sakura turned to look at Kakashi, a questioning look on her face.

Kakashi looked back at her. "No. There are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But in other countries, there are hidden villages, each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside."

Ayakashi turned slightly, interested in what he had to say as he continued on. "To people in this continent, the existence of shinobi villages means strength. Military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with the neighbouring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government. They're independent and have equal stats."

At this point, Naruto had ceased his talking to listen as well, although kept his eyes forward for any signs of danger. "A small island, like the Land of Waves, has natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are the lands of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. They each occupy vast territories. Together, they are known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations."

"The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Land of Water, the Village Hidden in the Mist. The Land of Lightning, the Village Hidden in the Cloud. The Land of Wind, the Village Hidden in the Sand. And the Land of Earth, the Village Hidden in the Stones." Kakashi continued.

"The Village Hidden in the Sand? Isn't there where you're from?" Naruto turned to Ayakashi, tilting his head slightly as she looked back at him.

"Yes, it is." She replied, giving him a slight nod.

Kakashi glanced at them before resuming his lesson. "Only the leaders in these five villages can earn the title Kage, which means shadow. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders, the five shadows that reign over thousands of ninja."

Sakura let out a squeal, lifting his fists to her face. "Then Lord Hokage is really important!"

"Hey!"

Ayakashi let out an annoyed grunt before freezing, turning to Kakashi as everyone stopped walking. "You all just doubted the Hokage, didn't you? That's what you were thinking!"

Sakura and Naruto shook their heads furiously, denying his statement. Kakashi stepped forward, placing a hand on Sakura's head. "Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C-ranked mission. So, you can relax."

"Then we're not going to run into any foreign ninja or enemy ninja, or anyone like that!" Sakura said with relief. Sasuke and Ayakashi, glanced back at Tazuna, noticing his disgruntled expression, yet disregarding it. They continued their walk, coming to a bridge as they started across it. Ayakashi looked into the river that flowed beneath them, noticing the fish that swam within the water. She smiled, looking back towards Naruto as she ran to catch up with him.

Soon after, they passed a puddle, causing Kakashi to glance down at it as they continued. Suddenly, Kakashi turned around, spotting the ninja that flew towards him as it wrapped its chains around him. The two ninja tightened their weapon, rendering Kakashi useless as the others stopped, turning around in surprise.

The ninja pulled on the chains, slicing Kakashi in many pieces as they laughed. Sakura stepped backwards as Naruto leaned forward, shocked expression on their faces. "K-Kakashi-sensei!"

The ninja suddenly appeared behind Naruto, pushing Ayakashi out of the way as they laughed. She stumbled backwards, hitting Sasuke's side as she regained her balance.

"Naruto!"

"Now it's your turn." One of them spoke as Naruto turned around. They pulled their chains up, ready to hit him as Sasuke leapt into the air. He pulled out a shuriken and a kunai, flinging one of them at the chains. The shuriken caught the chains, pinning it against the tree as he threw the kunai, pinning both weapons against the tree. The two ninja pulled against the chains, each side connected to one of their arms. "I can't get loose!"

Sasuke landed on the metal arms connected to the chains as Naruto stared, still in shock. Ayakashi rushed over, clinging to his side as she glared at the two. Sasuke grabbed hold of the arms, swinging his feet up and kicking the two ninja square in the face.

The chains disconnected, allowing the two ninja to move freely as they ran in opposite direction, one spinning around to attack Naruto and Ayakashi, the other headed for Tazuna and Sakura.

Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna, kunai poised as she awaited what was coming. "Stay behind me!"

The ninja had his claws poised to strike as Sasuke dashed in front of them, arms out as he prepared to protect the client. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared, grabbing hold of the ninja by their necks and trapping them in headlocks.

Naruto looked up from his position on the ground after protecting Ayakashi from an evident attack. He stared as Kakashi held both ninja limp his arms. He had a neutral expression on his face as he looked beck. "Hi."

Naruto stared before realizing something. "But he was-! What?" He turned to look at the spot where Kakashi was split into pieces, seeing multiple logs littering the ground. "Kakashi-sensei used the substitution jutsu?"

Kakashi stepped forward before looking at Naruto. "Naruto, sorry I didn't help you earlier. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that. Ayakashi, I figured you would've done something _other_ than cling to Naruto."

He walked away, leaving them speechless before stopping in front of the other two. "Sasuke, good job. That was smooth. You too, Sakura."

Ayakashi's ears pinned against her head as Naruto stared at Sasuke. He turned, voice quiet as he spoke to Naruto. "Hey."

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto replied, jumping a bit.

"You're not hurt, are ya? Scaredy-cat."

Ayakashi growled, glaring at Sasuke as Naruto stared at him before yelling. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

He stopped, looking back towards Kakashi. "Stay still. These ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly."

Ayakashi glanced at his hand, noticing the scratch that was shining red. She clutched her arm, pain shooting through it as she remembered the time in the academy, when she tackled Naruto away from Sasuke and ended up smashing against the wall, damaging her arm.

Naruto started to make noises, more out of fear than anything. He raised his hand, looking at the wound.

"You have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood so _don't_ move around. That spreads the poison." He remained looking towards them before continuing. "By the way, Mr. Tazuna."

He stepped backwards, slightly afraid of what was coming. "Y-Yeah, what?"

"We need to talk." He said, turning his head slightly. Kakashi tied the ninja up to a tree before they all surrounded it. "They're Chunin ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of them asked, both having regained consciousness.

"A puddle. On a clear day? When it hasn't rained in weeks?"

Tazuna turned to Kakashi. "In that case, why'd you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?"

"I _could_ have taken them out quickly. But then I'd have learned nothing." Kakashi looked back. "I had to know who their target was. And, what they were after."

"What are you getting at?"

"This. I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, the master bridge builder." Kakashi replied. "When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, from robbers and highwaymen. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B-rank mission or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would've staffed differently and charged for the amount of a B-ranked mission. Apparently, you have your reasons, but lying to us is _not_ acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

Ayakashi turned to him, ears flattened as she continued to hold her arm. It still hurt, and she wasn't sure why.

"We're Genin, this is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back, and I really think we should treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible." Sakura said, an apologetic smile on her face. "Back in our village, we can take him to a doctor."

Naruto was examining his wound before looking up towards the others. Kakashi sighed quietly, looking away. "Naruto's hand _could_ become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village."

Naruto growled before pulling out a kunai, bringing it into the wound on his hand. The others looked at him in shock as Ayakashi rushed to his side again, grabbing onto his arm as he kept the kunai in his hand. "Why am I so different? Why am I always..."

"Naruto, stop that! What are you doing?"

"Don't hurt yourself anymore than you already are!" Ayakashi exclaimed, shaking his arm slightly. He ignored them, eyes squeezed shut.

"I've trained so hard to get here! Pushing myself until it hurt! Training alone for hours when Kashi's out. Anything to get stronger and reach my dream!" He said, the blood dripping from his wound. "I will _never_ back down again, and let someone else rescue me! I will never run away, and I will not lost to Sasuke!"

Ayakashi stared with concern as he continued speaking. "Upon this wound I make this pledge, believe it! Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife!"

He turned around, pulling out of Ayakashi's grasp with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

"Naruto, uh, that was really cool how you took the poison out and all. But if you lose anymore blood, you're going to die."

Naruto had pulled the kunai out of his wound, his other hand remained in the air as he started to turn a bit blue, sweat running down his face.

"Good idea to stop the bleeding now. Seriously."

Naruto started to stutter before flailing. "No, no, no! I'm too young for it to all end like this!"

"Give me your hand." Kakashi said, holding his own out as Naruto placed his in his hand. He stared at it, quiet.

"Um..." Naruto was still twitching about, looking a bit scared. "You have a really serious look on your face. You're scaring me, am I okay?"

Ayakashi walked over, bandages in hand as she took Naruto's hand from him. "I'll wrap it up."

Kakashi nodded before turning back to Naruto, watching Ayakashi do her work. "You'll be fine."

"Thank you, Kashi!" He said before hugging her. "You're the best!"


End file.
